


How the Gang Started

by LastExdous



Series: Leave your Worries [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastExdous/pseuds/LastExdous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the beginning stories for The Gang's All Here.<br/>They can be read by themselves, but help with the world building in The Gang's All Here.<br/>I will put relationships in the chapter title, and will only tag characters that are a main part of the story. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orion Pax meets Elita 1

“Now that you have had a tour,” Ultra Magnus said, turning to Elita, as the stepped on to the 3 floor of the Hall of Records, “I can give you your assignment.” 

“Are you not going to ask me if I like it? What assignment I would prefer?” Elita asked, fully turning to Magnus, her new Elita Guard badges bright. “I have a decent resume.” 

“That you half discredited with the stunt you pulled.” Magnus said, quietly, raising an eyebrow at her. Elita’s optics lit up, but she stayed quiet. “You should be thankful that I was able to pull what weight I have to get you this position.” 

“I am eternally grateful, Magnus.” Elita said, nodding, and giving him a small smile. “Kept me out of prison, at least.” Magnus nodded. “Well, Commander, where is my assignment?” Magnus gave her a small smile, and led the way down the corridor.

It had high windows, with plain metal walls, and the feeling that any noise above a whisper may bring them down. 

“This floor holds all of the records and its clerks.” Magnus said, as they walked into brightly lit room, with shelves upon shelves of records, terminals in neat rows, with clerks working in near silence. “You will be in charge of ensuring that anyone that enters is authorized, as well as make sure all information is kept within this floor.”

Elita nodded, looking around, and quietly resurging herself to boredom. They turned a corner, and found themselves in front of a set of doors, carved with swirling designs and twice the size of Magnus.

“As well as making sure no one disturbs Alpha Trion.” Elita looked at him wide opticed and then looked over the doors. “Understood?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Elita said, nodding, still looking at the doors. Magnus turned back into the records room, Elita following, and glancing at the various mechs and femmes working. They stepped passed the doors, and had to promptly step aside as a mech, as tall as Elita with a red and blue paint job nearly walked into them, as he was reading a data pad. 

“Orion.” Magnus said, and the mech stopped and turned around, still looking at the pad. “You will keep running into walls if you do not stop reading while you are walking.”  
“I do not do it very often.” Orion said, shrugging, and Elita smiled, glancing at Magnus, who huffed. "Run into walls, that is." 

“This is Elita 1, she is a new guard for this level.” Magnus said, and Orion finally looked up, only to do a double take at Elita, his optics wide and mouth slightly agape. “I expect you to not walk into her as well as the other guards.” 

“Orion, is it?” Elita asked and he nodded slowly. “It is good to meet you.” He stayed quiet and Elita glanced at Magnus, “An archivist that is at a loss for words…That must be a first.” 

“Forgive me, Elita 1, I had only read about the beauty of the Primes in stories but to have it in front of me is a completely new reality.” Orion said, and promptly looked horrified, before turning around and running into the records room. 

“It is Orion Pax.” Magnus said, after the door had shut, “He is a bit odd, but is favorite of Alpha Trion’s.” Elita nodded, still looking at where Orion had disappeared. “Elita?”  
“Yes, sorry,” She said, shaking her head to hide her smile, as she turned to him. ”When do I start?” 

************************** 

It took Orion Pax 3 weeks to finally approach Elita. 

He did his best to avoid her after the disastrous first introduction. He avoided her as best he could, which usually mean keeping his optics down as he walked passed her post. His quick glances at her always saw her smiling, which was odd because most of the clerks swore she had a frown to match Magnus'.

When he finally approached her, he was heading into the record room, and paused when he saw her at her post. The bright light streamed in and made her plating glow, making a sharp contrast to the troubled look on her face. He walked up to her, stopping an arm's length away, and she zeroed in on him, that small smile already playing on her lips, lighting up her face. 

"Orion Pax, how are you today?" She asked, and it took him a minute to respond. 

"I am well, Elita 1...are you alright? You seem to be lost in thought." He mentally smacked himself for being unable to watch his mouth around this femme. 

"I was for a moment. It is so quiet here it is so easy to do here." She said, nodding, and then looked at him fully, making his fingers twitch, and he took a deep vent. 

"I wanted to apologize for when we were introduced." Orion started, and Elita's smile grew just a touch. "I was too forward and I should not have said what I did." 

"Oh..."Elita said, sighing.”There goes my ego boost." Orion's optics got wide. "It's not everyday you are told you are beautiful as a Prime." 

"I never denied that fact-" He froze, realizing what he said, as Elita fully smiled now. "Forgive me Elita 1, I will leave you alone forever now and go finish eating the rest of my ped."

He turned to leave as Elita covered her mouth to stop from laughing. 

"Orion Pax, wait." He turned back to her, "How about you make it up to me with a drink?" His jaw dropped, "Have you ever been to Maccadam's Old Oil House?" 

He nodded, having been there at least once a week for years and years with his best friend Jazz.

"Buy me a drink there tonight and we'll call it even." 

"I will buy you two for my terrible social skills." He said, and Elita laughed, making him smile. "And you may call me Orion." 

"Then please call me Elita." She said, her smile making Orion's vents freeze for a moment. "8 sound alright?" 

"8 sounds wonderful." He said, nodding, and couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. 

************************** 

Jazz buzzed Orion's door for entry 3 times before he simply hacked the lock, and stepped inside. 

He hadn't heard from his friend in two weeks, ever after Jazz had gotten back from an assignment in Praxus. He was worried, Orion had been acting strange for the past few months, and skirted the issue whenever Jazz brought it up...and Jazz was tired of waiting for an answer. 

He looked around, as the always spotless apartment, and looked towards the bedroom, realizing the wash racks were running. Jazz felt a little better knowing why Orion didn’t answer. 

He grabbed a cube, and sat on the couch, getting comfortable, and thankfully didn't have to wait long. Orion stepped out of the bedroom, still drying off when he noticed Jazz, still holding the towel on his head. 

"Jazz." 

Jazz was curious as to why he sounded so shocked. 

"Orion Pax, how's my oldest friend doing?" Jazz smiled as if he didn't just break into his apartment and stole a cube. But it was Jazz, and Orion was use to this, but never seemed so shocked before...well, since after the first time it happened. 

"I am well Jazz," He said, and Jazz didn't miss the look he gave over his shoulder. "Can you come back later? I have...an appointment to keep." 

Jazz raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie, and having not intention of leaving, at all, now. 

"Appointment for what?" Jazz asked, putting down his cube on the coffee table. "You've been really busy lately...kind of odd for you..." 

They both turned as the heard something move in the bedroom and Jazz fully looked at Orion, smirking. 

"Is someone else here?" Orion avoided his optics, "Vector Sigma! You. You brought someone home. I cannot believe this." 

"Jazz, please, can you come back later and-" 

Orion was cut off as Elita stepped out of the bedroom, making Jazz's optics go wide and his jaw drop. 

"Sweetspark, can-" Elita started, and stopped, towel still around her shoulders when she stepped into the living room and looked at Jazz, smirking, and Orion was looking worried and uncomfortable. "Is this Jazz?" 

Before Orion could answer, Jazz was up and offering Elita his hand. 

"It is, and what is a tall drink of energon like you's name?" Jazz asked, and Elita smiled. 

"Elita, it is nice to meet you." She said, as he let go of her hand. "Orion told me you two are old friends." Elita took the towel off her shoulders and set in on the back of the couch.

"Very old friends." Jazz said, throwing a look to Orion, who looked worried now. "So old we are forgetful sometimes." He gave Elita one of his killer smiles, "So, how do you two know each other?" 

"Elita." Orion said, and she looked at him.

He looked beyond worried, and she gave him an apologetic smile. Jazz glanced between them, and paused, looking at Elita's badge. 

"You. Did. Not." Jazz said, and they both looked at him. "She's the Elite Guard you embarrassed yourself in front of." He raised an eyebrow at Orion. "You're smoother than I thought." 

Elita laughed, but quickly covered her mouth, trying to stifle it, but her optics were bright, and Orion finally relaxed, his lips twitching into a small smile.

"Why didn’t you tell me? I'm not going to go spread rumors about you. I'm just impressed you found a femme this hot to date you." 

Elita started to laugh again, still trying to not laugh out loud. 

"Seriously, he's like cute, adorable," Orion rolled his optics, "But not-" He motioned to all of Elita, and she couldn’t help it, finally letting the laughter bubble out. "Hot." He glanced at Orion, who seemed more annoyed than anything now.

"It's cause he's all awkward and cute when he gets flustered, isn't it?" 

"Pretty much." Elita said, smiling, as Orion gave her a full smile brightening up his whole face. 

***************************** 

Orion buzzed the door for entry and the door opened a moment later, barely giving him time to calm his fast swirling spark. He stepped into Ultra Magnus' office, and found Magnus at his desk, looking over a data pad. 

He put it down and motioned for Orion to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. 

"Orion, it is an odd request for you to come speak with me in my office." Ultra Magnus said, looking over Orion. "Is something wrong?" Orion steadied himself, and handed Ultra Magnus the data pad he held. He had been researching for months, tripled checked everything, and we was at one of the last steps. 

"I would like your permission to bond with Elita." 

Since they were different classes, but worked in the same district, in the same building, they could bond. Besides all the paper work Orion had already filed, he need both his and Elita's superiors permission, and then they could bond...after Orion asked Elita.

Ultra Magnus pinned Orion with a look, one he usually reserved for some of the rowdy Elite Guard, and Orion knew how he had become Head of the Elite Guard at such a young age. 

"Orion... you cannot do this...especially with Elita's background." Magnus said, after a minute. "It will tarnish your reputation, and hurt possibilities in your future..." 

It seemed to hurt Ultra Magnus to say this, as he turned back to the request form he held.

"I cannot in all fairness approve-" 

"Are you saying this as her brother or her commanding officer?" Orion gently interrupted. 

He and Elita had been dating for so long, too long by some standards, but they had been quiet about it. They were rarely seen in public, and never in Icaon, and only interacted in the Hall of Records when they had to. 

They had talked about family, about Orion had lost his parents when he was young to a freak accident, and his grandfather had raised him, and now lived in a small retirement center at the edge of Icaon. Elita had told him how her parents had simply left her and her younger brother at an orphanage, and she had raised him and watched over him...and who he was. 

Ultra Magnus had grown out of his humble upbringing, but had never forgotten his sister, who had taught him how to survive. 

"I don't know." Ultra Magnus said, he glanced at Orion. "You know the details of how she came to her position in the Elite Guard?" 

"She spoke against her commanding officer, and went above and beyond to help others that had nothing to offer. She saved lives by taking the excess energon from the Upper Class, and giving it to starving mechs and femmes in need. She was thrown in prison, waiting for trial, when you were able to step in and smooth everything over, giving her an out that the stress of the job had gotten to her, and giving her a job here. She fought you the whole way...but agreed so she could watch over you." 

The last part Elita had told him, and Ultra Magnus looked at him surprised.

"I am jealous to not have a sister like yours. She is an amazing femme...and I want to keep her forever. I will live in the slums of Kaon, the back alleys of Rodion, even on the edge of the Rust Sea if it means I can be with her everyday for the rest of my life." 

He leaned forward, putting his hands on the edge of Ultra Magnus' desk. 

"I am a data clerk, I had a quiet, boring life and Elita has made it better by simply existing and letting me share her time with me. Please do not deny this request because it may hurt my reputation, I do not have one, and do not care if I will have one because of Elita. I will be beyond happy, and plan to make sure Elita is the same." 

Ultra Magnus' look softened as Orion spoke, and he sighed, putting his hand to cover his mouth. 

"I am glad the bumps on your helm, from not watching where you are going, have not impaired your ability to speak." Ultra Magnus said, and Orion let a small, embarrassed smile show. "If you were not a data clerk, you would have been a great leader, Orion Pax." He tapped on the data pad as he spoke, "You can move this old mech's spark with a few well placed words." 

"I am older than you, Ultra Magnus." Orion said, still smiling. "You have a soft spot under that constant frown of yours."

Ultra Magnus handed him the data pad back, his lips twitching. 

"Do not let anyone know, I have perfected this frown for sometime now." Orion chuckled quietly. "I would like to be present for the ceremony, if you do not mind." 

"I think Elita would prefer that...I have a good friend that has invited himself as well." Orion said, he glanced at the data pad. "Thank you, Ultra Magnus." 

"Do not thank me, Orion Pax...I simply ask that you keep your promise to make her happy." 

"I will." 

Orion left, holding the data pad close, the other with Alpha Trion's approval in his subspace, and headed to where Elita was guarding that day. She had traded with another guard, and was on the ground level, near the entrance of the building. He put away the data pad, double checking it was safe, and half ran to find her. 

He slowed down when he finally saw her, as she spoke to a few of the other guards, as the shift was about to change. Orion was already off, but had met with Ultra Magnus, and was now on time to meet Elita as she was about to end her shift. He joined them, and they paused their conversation, looking at him curious. 

"Forgive me for interrupting, but may I speak with Guard Elita 1?" Orion asked, Elita flashed him a curious look and they excused themselves out of audial range of the guards. 

"Orion, what are you doing?" She asked, "Are you ok? Should I comm Ratchet? Is-" 

"I am fine, my love." He said, looking at her with bright optics and a small smile. "I did not want to wait for you to get home to see you." Elita still gave him a wary look. "Would you like to go out tonight?" 

"You are worrying me, Orion, this is not like you." Elita said, "Are you sure you are ok?" 

"I am just fine, sweetspark. Shall we head out?" 

She nodded, and they left the building, and just a few blocks away, Orion took her hand. She stopped, and pulled him out of the flow of foot traffic. 

"Orion Pax, what is going on? You find me in the hall, pull me away from other guards, walk out of the building with me, and then take my hand as we walk." She searched his face, "We cannot get caught, and I don’t want to lose you because we are not being careful." 

"We do not have to worry anymore." Orion said, Elita looked even more confused. "I love you, Elita 1." He pulled her into a kiss suddenly, and she was too surprised to object. He held her close, and she put her hands on his chest. "I cannot wait to get home and must ask you something." She nodded, "Elita 1, will you bond with me?" Her face showed her complete shock, and he smiled. "I have all the details figured out, every paper is filed, and all the approvals we needed. The Ceremony guest will be Jazz and Ultra Magnus, and anyone else we want to share it with." Elita simply stared at him, still processing everything. "Elita?" 

"You've been planning this?," Elita said, "How long have you been planning this?" 

"A year, give of take, the paperwork was the worst part but I was patient because I knew the outcome." Orion said, slowly becoming unsure. "I hope I knew the outcome..." 

"Orion...why would you want to bond with me? I was almost thrown in prison, downgraded to a guard, I have nothing to offer you-" He stopped her with another kiss, and she almost melted into him with the intensity of it. 

"You make my life better by existing in it. You are the reason why I get up in the morning. I love you with my entire spark, all my being..." Orion said, "And you didn't answer my question." 

She looked at him, searching for any doubt in his optics. 

"Primus be, Orion Pax, now I have to deal with your sappy aft the rest of my life. Yes, Orion Pax, yes I will bond with you." Elita said, starting to smile. "You should not be-" 

Whatever Orion shouldn’t do he didn’t care. He kissed her, and she kissed him back, getting looks from passersby, and only parted a little ventless, putting their foreheads together, not wanting the moment to end.


	2. First Move (Bluestreak/Sunstreaker/Sideswipe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or how The Twins finally told Bluestreak how much they loved her.

“Where in the frag is back up!?!!?” Bluestreak yelled, as blaster fire passed over her and Bumblebee’s head. 

“Frag if I know,” He said, shooting where he could from their terrible position. A simple scouting mission on the edge of Polyhex had turned into an ambush. “The last comm. we sent had our positions, they at least know where we are.” They covered their helms as an explosion went off near by, sending metal and shrapnel over their heads. “We need to move.”

“On it.” Bluestreak said, pulling out two grenades out of her subspace, and pulling the pins. “Count of three, run.” She threw them towards the blaster fire. “Three!” 

They ran the opposite direction, transforming mid step, and could feel the heat of the explosion on their backs. They drove between legs and dodged blaster fire and blades, Bluestreak tailgating Bumblebee close, until they heard their comm. come back to life, breaking the blocker they had been under.

“Bluestreak to base, we need back up now! We are under heavy fire and our weapons are offline.” She kept her voice oddly calm, as she and Bumblebee keep moving at breakneck speeds. “I repeat we need back up now, we are-“ 

“Look up, Beautiful, we’re already here.” Sideswipe’s voice sounded cheery and Bluestreak wanted to punch and hug him all at once. “Skyfire is coming in hot, get ready to jump in.” 

Bumblebee and Bluestreak looked up to see the massive Autobot shuttle heading straight towards them. 

“Get over that ridge, and we can get out of here.” Sunstreaker said over the comm. 

The terrain was too ragged and torn to drive over, forcing Bluestreak and Bumblebee to turn back into root mode, and run. 

They were almost home free, their feet on the top of the ridge, when Bumblebee got shot. He went down hard, holding his side, and Bluestreak slid down next to him. 

“Frag.” She stated to pull out her first aid field kit, and started to put pressure on the gash on his side. She barely heard Skyfire pull up next to them, but felt the twins appear next to her. 

“We got to move now, they just got reinforcements.” Sideswipe said, as Sunstreaker started to help Bluestreak, as Bumblebee’s venting became ragged. 

Bluestreak looked at the quickly approaching Decepticons, and then to the others. She took Sideswipe’s and then Sunstreaker’s hand held blasters, making them look at her. 

“Get Bee out of here, I’ll distract them.” Bluestreak said, they didn’t move. “Frag, go now, before they get here! What are you waiting for?” 

“What about you?” Sideswipe asked, as they picked up Bumblebee. 

“I’ll comm. when I’m safe.” Her voice was slightly shaky, and they didn’t believe her for a click. “Go, now.” They got Bumblebee moved, and started to take off, with Bluestreak watching them.

“This should help.” Sideswipe threw here a belt of grenades and she caught it smiling. 

“We’ll be back for you!” Sunstreaker called out.

“Don’t!” She threw back, putting the grenades around her, and turning to see a near unit almost on top of her.

********************************************

Bluestreak woke up slowly, her systems taking too long to boot up, and she understood when she realized how much everything hurt. She slowly looked around, and took a vent of relief. She was at Autobot HQ Med Bay, and her internal clock told her it was the middle of the day. She put a hand to her head, trying to remember the last few days and the clearest memory she had instantly made her mad. She sat up, ignoring the protesting of her body, and looked around to the empty Med Bay. She eased her self off of the bed, noting the few welds and patches covering her. She slipped out of the med bay, thankful for her Special Ops training, and headed into HQ.

*********************************************

“How are you doing, Bee?” Sunstreaker asked as he and Sideswipe joined him at the table in the Mess Hall.

It was crowed from everyone getting mid day fuel, and loud enough to just hear yourself speak. 

“Better, but Ratchet won’t let me back on active duty for another week.” Bumblebee said, “I’ve got a sweet gig in the Command Center till then.”

“Nice.” Sideswipe said, nodding, and Bumblebee looked between them.

“Bluestreak should be up by today or tomorrow, that’s what I heard when I was getting my check up today.” They both looked at him. “Are you going to stop being shy and finally ask her out?” They both gave him wide opticed looks. “Whatever, don’t give me that look. You two defied orders to go back into an active battle zone to go pick her up and bring her back.” He took a sip of his cube. “Kind of screams “I like you” and we should go on a date.”

“Hey, now-“

Whatever Sideswipe was going to try and say was cut off as he felt himself lifted off his chair and thrown, skidding to a halt in the middle of the Mess Hall, making the Autobots nearby move back quickly. Sunstreaker soon joined him, huffing as he hit the ground, and trying to sit up, only to have Bluestreak appear, and put a knee into his chest, pinning him down. 

“Blue! What?” Sideswipe said, starting to get up, and reaching out to her. His offered arm was twisted around, shoved into his back, as his face was pushed into the floor. “What in the flying frag Blue?!?”

“I told you two idiots to not come get me!” She said, her optics bright, and she looked irate, “You were supposed to get Bee out and I would comm. for back up! Why did you come back? I was surviving! I was almost to the Outpost when-“

“When we found you, half online and shrapnel in your back…” Sunstreaker said, trying to push her knee off. She dug it into his chest just a little harder, keeping him down. “We said we would come back, so we did-“ 

The entire Mess Hall was looking at them, mostly curious and some smiles. 

“No, you shouldn’t have!” Bluestreak said, “It was a terrible risk! You could have been killed! Killed for nothing!”

“It wouldn’t have been for nothing.” Sideswipe said, and Bluestreak looked at him. “You would have been safe.”

“But you weren’t!” Bluestreak said, “What is the real reason you risked your lives for me? I owe you like ten shanix and-“

“We couldn’t live without you.” Sunstreaker said, just loud enough for her to hear, and she whipped around to look at him. He looked around, seeing all of the curious faces. “We are not doing this here.” He tried to move and she held him fast. “Bluestreak.”

“Sunstreaker, we are doing this here.” Bluestreak said, locking optics with him. “What does that mean?” 

“Exactly what you think.” Sideswipe said, still a little muffled. 

“I have a pretty active imagination, you’ll need to elaborate. “ Bluestreak said, looking between them. 

None of them noticed the crowd part, and Ratchet, with Jazz, Prowl, and Ironhide appeared, stopping at the sight of Bluestreak effectively pinning down the two frontliners, both a head taller then her, and looking as if it was nothing. 

“Primus Be!” Sunstreaker said, throwing his arms above his head. “Fine! We love you! Ok? Since the first fragging time we meet you, through training and battles and assignments, we’ve loved you! We look forward to seeing your pretty face when ever we’re stationed at the same base! You make half of this scrap we go through worthwhile because we know you’ll be there for us after! That what it means! Life would suck without you!” He took a deep vent, and looked straight at her. “Is that a fair explanation?” 

“oh.” Bluestreak said, in a small voice. 

“Very through.” Sideswipe said, trying to nod. 

Bluestreak slowly let them go, and stood. Sideswipe rubbed his arm, and Sunstreaker put a hand to his chest. 

“Bluestreak, you need to come back to the Med Bay, you shouldn’t be out of bed.” Ratchet stepped in, and glanced at the twins. “Let me make sure she didn’t do any damage.” 

Ratchet led the way, with the twins following, their heads down. The made it to the Med Bay, with Ironhide, Prowl, and Jazz joining them a minute later. They talked as Ratchet put Bluestreak back in bed, and looked over the twins, who sat on med beds across the room from her.

“Are you going to ask her out now or hide forever?” Ratchet asked, as he fixed Sideswipe’s shoulder. 

“Hide forever.” Sideswipe said, nodding. 

“At least until everyone forgets it happened.” Sunstreaker said, and Ratchet gave them a half smile. 

“I don’t think Blue will forget anytime soon.” Ratchet said quietly, nodding to where she was. They both turned to look at her, and she was already looking at them. She looked away quickly, and buried her head in her pillow. “You’ve got ten minutes, and then she needs to rest.” 

He joined the others, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a look before getting up and walking over to Bluestreak.

“Were you being honest?” Bluestreak asked, not looking at them.

“Yep.” Sideswipe said, nodding. 

“Very.” Sunstreaker added. 

Bluestreak took a deep vent, and sat up, looking at Sunstreaker. 

“Good…because I have wanted to do this for the longest time.” She grabbed his collar plating, and pulled him into a kiss, and his optics got wide. She pulled back, and turned to Sideswipe, who was already smiling and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Finally!!!” They all turned as Jazz spoke. Ironhide laughed, and shook his head, handing Jazz something. 

“I was so sure Sideswipe was gonna make the first move.” Ironhide said, “Lost ten shanix cause Blue isn’t as stubborn as they are.” 

“You bet on us?” Sunstreaker said, as Bluestreak took his and Sideswipe’s hand in hers, as he gave the others a look. 

“They did.” Prowl said, nodding. “Ratchet and I were just waiting.” 

Ratchet nodded, as Jazz and Ironhide laughed, as Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak looked embarrassed, but smiled as they held hands.


	3. How We Met (Jazz/Prowl)

“It’s a nice bar.” Elita said, nodding as she and Orion sat in the back of the oil house they had found in Praxus. “I’m surprised Prowl would like to come here…Come to a bar at all, I mean.” 

It was quiet, with a small band playing, and the murmur of conversation comfortable. Elita and Orion had taken a weekend getaway for their bonding anniversary, and Prowl had offered to meet them in Praxus for a night. Elita has happy to see her old teammate, but had warned Orion he was a workaholic worse than Ultra Magnus, and had a frown to match. Orion was completely curious, and happy to see Elita so excited. Jazz had even heard of their getaway and asked to meet them as well, and they were happy to have him. 

Elita and Orion talked for a bit more, until a stern looking enforcer approached them, and Elita smiled at him. She stood, and he offered her a hand shake.

“A hand shake, dear Prowl?” She said, before pulling him into a hug. He returned it, letting go with a small smile on his face. “Prowl, this is my Bonded, Orion Pax.” They sat, and Orion and Prowl shook hands. 

“It is good to finally meet you.” Prowl said, nodding. 

“You as well,” Orion said, “Elita told me you were teammates, before she came to Icaon.” 

“We were; she is one of the best enforcers I’ve ever seen.” Prowl said, Elita shrugged, as she sipped her cube but couldn’t stop smiling. “I understand you work in the Hall of Records, under Alpha Trion.”

“I am an archivist.” Orion said, “A quiet life compared to what you both have done.”

“A quiet life would be nice some days.” Prowl said, nodding. 

They turned to look at the mech that was approaching their table. Jazz was smiling widely, and Orion knew that look. Jazz had an easy smile, but his visor was bright and turned towards Prowl.

“Hello, hello, how are you all doing tonight?” Jazz set down a round of cubes on the table, making sure to smile fully at Prowl.

“Prowl, this is Jazz.” Elita said her optics bright. “He and Orion are old friends.” 

“It is good to meet you then.” Prowl said, offering his hand. Jazz took it, and Prowl gave him a small smile. “Please sit.” He scooted over on the bench, and Jazz sat down next to him. 

“So, how do you know little Orion and Guard Elita 1?” Jazz asked, looking at Prowl fully, and Orion and Elita exchanged a look. 

Prowl told him how Elita and he use to work together and Jazz kept asking questions. He told Prowl he was a Cultural Investigator, and Prowl started asking him where he had been, and what he had done. Elita and Orion simply watched, sipping their cubes, and smiling to themselves. When they finished their first round, Jazz was first up, offering to get another round and pulling Orion with him.

“You could have told me Elita’s friend was a smoking hot Enforcer.” Jazz said, as soon as they were out of audial range. “Did you see those doorwings?” Jazz shook his head as they leaned against the bar. “I wonder what his aft looks like…”Orion ordered another round, smiling at Jazz. “And to top it off, he’s a strategist…be still my beating spark.” Jazz put a hand over his spark, and Orion laughed. “Do you know if he’s single?”

“He is, but Elita said he is a terrible workaholic.” Orion took the cubes, and Jazz picked up the other two. “I am not sure you would be able to distract him.”

“Oh, I am always a great distraction.” Jazz said, flashing Orion a smile and Orion laughed as they sat at the table again. They sat, and Jazz starting telling a story, more to Prowl, letting Elita lean over to Orion.

“Oh, this is wonderful.” Orion flashed her a smile. 

They talked the late into the night, closing the bar, and after many rounds of drinks, wobbled slightly out into the night. Elita had a firm grip around Orion’s waist, as his arm was thrown over her shoulders. Prowl was all smiles, and had actually looped his arm in Jazz’s. 

“I think we’re going to head back to our hotel.” Elita said, “Are you two ok?”

“We’re fine, Elita,” Prowl said, waving her off. “I’ll make Jazz walk me home.”

“I wouldn’t be a gentlemech if I didn’t.” Jazz said, “You ok, OP?” 

“No, but Elita will help me walk.” Orion said, making Jazz and Prowl laugh as Elita looked at him mostly fondly.

They said their good byes, and Jazz kept Prowl on his feet, letting Prowl lead the way. It took the better part of an hour to arrive at Prowl’s apartment building.

“Thank you.” Prowl said, “It was good to meet you tonight.” 

“All my pleasure.” Jazz said, “I would be nice to see you again.” 

“Why?” Prowl said, looking at Jazz, making Jazz laugh.

“Why would I not?” Jazz asked, “You’re a catch, mech.” Prowl looked fully surprised. “Can I have your comm.?” 

Prowl looked at Jazz for a minute, before finding his voice.

“You’re serious?” Prowl asked, and Jazz nodded, still grinning. “Did Elita put you up to this?”

“I wish she had, cause than I would have met you sooner.” Jazz said, “You never answered my question.” Prowl fixed him with a look for a minute, before sending his comm. ID. 

“Good night,” Prowl said, and pulled Jazz closer, kissing his cheek. “I can’t guarantee I won’t be busy, but I can find time for a date.” He smiled, “…or two, if you keep up the compliments.” 

Jazz looked surprised but grinned widely as Prowl turned and open the door, not missing the small smile on Prowl’s face when he turned to wave back at him.


	4. Hope in the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Prowl and Jazz found and took in Bluestreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult to write, I'm not the best with bad situations, but I do love my happy endings.

Prowl stood in the smoking ruins, looking over the ragged and destroyed city. 

He was still processing what had happened, as his optics scanned the horizon. Blaster had announced the bombings over all the Autobot channels, calling for help and reinforcements…but they had all come too late. 

Praxus stood in ruins, as the Decepticons celebrated a victory, with Starscream reaping in the glory for him and his seekers.

Prowl was one of the first on the scene, and barely heard as others started to join him, the voices and sounds around blending together as rescues crews moved in. Prowl didn’t move, everyone giving him a wide berth, until Jazz arrived. Jazz walked up to Prowl, putting a hand on his shoulder, and Prowl didn’t even flinch.

“Prowl.” Jazz said, quietly, squeezing his shoulder. “Prowl, we need to go, ok?” Prowl didn’t move, and would not look at Jazz. “Come on, you don’t-“ 

“It’s gone.” Prowl finally said, his optics overly bright. “All of it…They hit every major power plant, every known energon storage. It caused a chain reaction, and leveled the city.” Prowl’s voice was flat; his tone one of reading off a report, and Jazz was now worried. “The rescue teams won’t find anyone. We should concentrate on-“

Jazz stood in front of him, holding Prowl’s face in his hands, making Prowl meet his optics. 

“No, we are looking now, Optimus is pulling in the Wreckers to come help, and Elita is on the south side, leading a search team, and pulling in anyone she can get a hold of.” Jazz kept his voice calm, trying to find something in Prowl’s flat optics. “Red Alert is setting up a perimeter, and Ratchet getting supplies ready in HQ for anyone we find. You need to get out of here. You have been here for 12 hours, and you need to rest.” Prowl finally focused on Jazz, “You need fuel, and to get out of this, alright?” Prowl opened his mouth to object, “It’s not an option. I will call in backup if you don’t come with me quietly.” Prowl closed his mouth, and slowly nodded. Jazz put his arm around Prowl’s shoulders, and turned him away, and towards the temporary camp, as the search and rescues effort continued. 

It went on for another 3 days, before Jazz couldn’t make any more excuses to why Prowl shouldn’t go join the search teams, and went with him to search. 

Prowl led the way, Jazz following, as they took a sector that had some of the worse damage, carrying scanners and an emergency pack apiece. They stayed mostly quietly, searching for hours, and finding nothing and not much hope of anything to find. Jazz was walking down what had been a road way, when Prowl turned suddenly, heading between 2 buildings as they stood in blackened ruins. Jazz followed, catching up quickly, and his optics got wide when he saw a faint life sign on Prowl’s scanners. 

They moved towards a large building, and Jazz stopped Prowl before they entered the half standing doorway. 

“This was an apartment building,” Jazz said, looking over the rubble, “We need to be careful. Let me call back up, stay here.” Jazz stepped to the side, and quickly got on the comm. as Prowl looked at the rubble and then to his scanner.

The life sign was close, but faint, and was only getting worse as he stood there. He glanced back at Jazz and then headed into the building, taking a deep vent. He took careful steps, and kept the scanner in front of him, not aware Jazz had finished his conservation, looking around to not find him and cursing, before clicking on his comm. again. 

Prowl kept going, pausing when he heard something shift, testing beams before stepping on them, and always keeping the scanner in front of him, heading towards the life sign. It got stronger as he headed into the densest part of the collapsed building. His scanner beeped, saying he was on top of the life sign. 

He put down the scanner, and the pack, before looking around, and pushing apart metal sheets, and beams and boards, before freezing when he saw a hand, and started to move the bits and pieces, finding an arm, then a leg…he found 3 Praxians, gun metal gray, and holding on to one another, tightly. 

Prowl started at them for a moment, and said a small prayer, bowing his head. He didn’t see the small hand reach out between the Praxians, but did hear the small voice.

“Who’s there?” Prowl’s head snapped up, and his optics got wide, as he saw the small hand. He bent down, and reached out, letting the small hand grab his, and hold on for dear life. “Help me!!! Please!!!”

Prowl didn’t remember pulling out the sparkling, or how he ended up next to his scanner and pack again, only how hard she held onto him, her fingers almost denting his plating.

“You’re safe, you are safe,” Prowl said, and her tiny door wings quivered as she started to cry. “Let’s get you out of here.” 

He held onto her with one hand, picking up his pack and scanner with the other. 

He barely remembered the walk out of the building, his optics on the small femme he held, and when he stepped outside, the stunned silence didn’t faze him. Jazz was the first to reach him, looking at the sparkling with wide, shocked optics. 

“Check over the building for any other survivors, I want a full perimeter sweep and reports every 30 minutes.” Jazz called out orders, making a few troops give him a double take before they got moving, as Jazz steered Prowl towards the medics, taking his pack and scanner, and passing them off to a troop. 

Ratchet kept a calm look as he looked over Prowl, and the small blue and gray Praxian femme, who was filthy and shaking, her cries muffled as her head was buried in Prowl’s chest. Ratchet moved him into the makeshift Med Bay, Jazz staying close but out of the way, as the medics surrounded Prowl. 

“We need to check her over.” Ratchet said, gently, and nodded to the sparkling. Prowl nodded, and slowly lessen his grip, only for the sparkling to yell, and hold on tighter. 

“No! you said I’d be safe if I leave you I wont be and it will get quiet again and then it will get too loud and then and then you wont be here and I wont be safe and it it will get worse…” The sparkling spoke quickly, surprising them. “You can’t leave me or or or-”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Prowl said, holding her tighter. “You are safe. I am not going anywhere.” He glanced at Ratchet, who nodded, already making a plan on how to check over the sparkling. “What is your name?” 

She finally looked at Prowl, her bright blue optics round and watery. 

“Bluestreak.” 

She buried her head back in Prowl’s chest, still shaking, as he held her tight. 

He didn’t let her go until she fell asleep, and then had to hold her hand as she slept so she wouldn’t thrash around and it kept her from screaming. Jazz brought him energon, and stayed with him when he could. 

They took Bluestreak back to HQ as the search continued, and kept her in the Med Bay, running more tests, and Prowl always by her side. He ignored the looks he got as Bots moved in and out of the Med Bay. The ever stern and frowning Prowl as he hovered over the tiny femme; it was peculiar and so out of the norm, Ratchet had to smack a few helms to get them out of the Med Bay and stop staring. 

He was going over reports, with Bluestreak sleeping next to him, one of the first times she was with out Prowl having to hold her hand, when Optimus, Elita, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, and Ironhide joined him in the Med Day, with Ratchet dismissing the other medics. 

“We finished with the search for survivors.” Optimus said, quietly.

“Bluestreak is the only one…” Elita said, crossing her arms, and taking a deep vent. 

“You were lucky to find her.” Ultra Magnus said, “Any longer and…” 

Prowl nodded, understanding what he left unsaid. 

“Her physical injuries will be fully healed in another week.” Ratchet said, going into doctor mode. “Her spark was damaged, but it will not stop her from living a full and healthy life.”

“She deserves the best after what she has been through.” Ironhide said, nodding. “Someone that understands what it is like to go through that…” 

Prowl looked at Bluestreak, she was calm, and peaceful as she slept, and Jazz walked up next to him.

“What should we do with her?” Prowl asked, quietly.

“I’ve known what to do with her since you walked out of that destroyed building with you holding her.” Jazz said, making Prowl look at him. “You are not going to let her go to an orphanage in Icaon, or adopted by neutrals. She is the only survivor of Praxus, she needs to be protected and how much more protected can she be with us?” 

Prowl looked at him surprised at what he was suggesting. 

“Bumblebee, and the Twins always need another playmate.” Ironhide offered, quietly.

“Moonracer and Firestar wouldn’t mind either.” Elita said, nodding. "It would give Inferno and Red Alert a break." 

Prowl and Jazz looked at one another, and Prowl opened his mouth to speak.

“You can’t object, because I already countered all your arguments.” Prowl closed his mouth, “I already rearranged out quarters, anyway, filed the paperwork and everything.” 

“You filed paper work?” Ratchet asked, disbelieving in his voice. “He has to be serious then.” 

“I didn’t know he knew how to.” Ultra Magnus said, getting a few small smiles.

“I didn’t either.” Prowl said, smiling at Jazz, who rolled his optics, as he sat at the end of Bluestreak’s bed. “You are sure?”

“Yeah.” Jazz said, nodding. “Look at that tiny little face and those adorable doorwings? How can I say no?” That got a few more smiles and a nod or two, “We need to go finish clearing up what we can-“

“Jazz, stay with Prowl and Bluestreak, we will handle it.” Optimus said, Elita nodding. 

They left, and both Prowl and Jazz turned to Bluestreak. 

“How old is she?” Jazz asked

“Ratchet thinks she is about 4, close to 5.” Prowl said, “She hasn’t talked too much since the day we found her. When she does, she babbles, and doesn’t stop until we interrupt her.”

“She can talk me audial off, as long as it makes you smile like that, and she's happy.” Jazz said, grinning at Prowl, who did smile, as he told a hold of Bluestreak’s hand.


	5. How Ratchet and Ironhide got the Terror Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says, with appearances from some of the gang.   
> And this is super long for one chapter, heads up.

“Why did Aid set up shop here?” Ironhide said, as he set down the three boxes he held. “It’s almost in the Pits, middle of Kaon.”

“He knows the ones that need the most help are here,” Ratchet said, setting down his box in the middle of the brand new clinic bay. 

First Aid had decided to leave Icaon Medical Facility, and go help where he was needed most. Ratchet had fought for him to be allowed, and signed off on everything First Aid needed, with Ironhide helping however he could. Ratchet had wanted to join him, but he would never be allowed to leave Icaon because of his position. He settled for helping First Aid, who was currently unpacking the boxes covering the floor at the moment. 

“Is that it?” First Aid asked, glancing at them. 

“That is it,” Ratchet said, nodding as Ironhide stretched his back. “What do you want to unpack first?” 

“We could start-“ First Aid started

“With a break.” Ironhide said, making them both look at him. “We’ve been going all day, and you two got up before me. Break.” 

“Fair enough.” Ratchet said, nodding. “I remember seeing some cubes..” He looked around, “…somewhere.” 

A few minutes later, and several moved boxes, and they sat in the office, around First Aid’s dented but clean desk, enjoying their cubes. 

“I should have it all unpacked and running in two weeks tops.” First Aid said, “Thank you both for everything you’ve done.”

“Only for you, Aid.” Ironhide said, waving him off. “It’s not like we won’t be over here every weekend, checking up on you…well, Ratch at least.”

“I will not be here every weekend,” Ratchet said, into his cube, “…every other weekend maybe.” 

They both laughed, happy to be almost done with the day. 

 

***********************************************************

 

It had been just over 6 months since First Aid had opened the clinic. It had a slow start, but First Aid was too friendly, too helpful. Word quickly spread, and he ended up with a steady stream of patients, and fast friends in the community. Ratchet was there every weekend, with Ironhide coming along to give commentary about everything as he acted as a semi-guard, while Ratchet and First Aid fussed and patched up anyone that came in. 

They were closing up one night, and Ironhide was sitting outside, on the steps into the clinic, smoking a cygar, with the door open behind him, as First Aid and Ratchet were finishing up, when Ironhide saw something across the street in the alley. 

He got up, setting his cygar on the edge of the step, and glanced back at the clinic, before heading across the street. He headed into the alley, and heard rustling, making him pause, and look around. 

He took a few more steps, and looked down to see 4 tiny and too dim blue optics looking at him. 

He kneeled down, and took a moment to look over who he had found. It was two sparklings; both dirty and dented, one red and the other yellow, and seemed to be twins, with their near identical builds made Ironhide more curious. 

“Hey, what are y’all doing out here?” He asked, keeping his voice low, and half smiling. “It’s a little late for y’all to be out, isn’t it?” They only stared at Ironhide. “Where are y’alls parents? I can help you find them.” 

Ironhide already knew in what state they were in, they didn’t have any or were abandoned. One sparkling was hard enough to take care of on energon rations, but two must have seemed like an impossible task. The two stayed close, and quiet. 

“Alright, you aren’t gonna talk to me, that’s fine, I’m gonna go sit back down, and grab a few cubes.” That made their optics light up, and the red one fidgeted. “So, if you want to tell me your name I’ll give you a cube, ok?”

He watched them for a minute, aand their optics following him as he slowly stood to his full height. He turned around, and slowly walked back, and into the clinic. First Aid and Ratchet gave him a curious look as he grabbed 3 cubes, but he waved them off, and sat on the steps again. He picked up his cygar, puffing on it, and watching the alley out of the corner of his optics. It took a few minutes, but the sparklings appeared, looking even worse in the light, and Ironhide had to stop himself from running across and picking them up. 

“These cubes are only going to get colder the longer they sit here.” He called out, and saw both of them jump. 

The red sparkling broke first, and slowly crossed to join Ironhide. The yellow sparkling was a few steps behind him, and was watching Ironhide closely, wariness written all over his frame. 

“Is this the new clinic?” The red sparkling, looking at the building behind Ironhide, “They say the medic is nice.”

“He is, good friend of mine too.” Ironhide said, nodding. “His name is First Aid…what’s yours?” 

The yellow sparkling made a sound, and the red sparkling waved him off.

“Sideswipe.” He said, “Can I have a cube?” Ironhide nodded to the cubes.

“You can sit too, if you like.” Sideswipe sat next to him, using both hands to hold the cube, and took a huge gulp, as the yellow sparkling joined them, watching Sideswipe. “How about you?”

The yellow twin looked up at him, then back to the cube, almost licking his lips. 

“Sunstreaker.” Ironhide gave him an easy smile, and picked up a cube, handing it to him. He watched as they half drained their cubes, and decided they couldn’t be more than 4, at most, and that made his spark hurt even more.

“What’s your name?” Sideswipe asked, looking up at Ironhide with much brighter optics. 

“Ironhide.” Ironhide smiled, “I get called Hide a lot too.” 

“Who calls you that?” Sideswipe asked, taking another sip.

“My bonded, Ratchet, mostly, First Aid does too.” Ironhide said, nodding behind him, “Do you two want to meet them? They’re inside.” 

They exchanged a look, and then to their now empty cubes.

“Can we have another cube?” Sideswipe asked, making Ironhide chuckle. 

“Sure,” He stood slowly, “A bath too, if you want.” 

Sunstreaker perked up at that, his optics wide. Ironhide smiled, and led the way in, after picking up the now empty cubes. First Aid and Ratchet watched them walk in, where they were cleaning up, and barely hid their looks of shock at the sparklings. 

“Are you Ratchet and First Aid?” Sideswipe asked, stopping in front of them, Sunstreaker staying close as Ironhide went to get a more cubes.

“We are,” First Aid said, nodding, with Ratchet shooting Ironhide a look.

“This is Sideswipe and Sunstreaker,” Ironhide said, handing each of them a cube. “Scared me when they were walking around the alley across the street, but we’re good now.” 

“We’re cool.” Sideswipe said, nodding as he tried to take a sip and spilled energon down his front. His face turned to worry, and looked up at them with wide optics, his voice scared. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I got excited, and it just-“

“It’s ok, it’s ok.” Ratchet said, softly, kneeling in front of him. “Here,” He held out a cleaning cloth to Sideswipe, and held his hand out to hold the cube. “It happens, clean up, and you can finish your cube.” 

Sideswipe looked at him shocked with Sunstreaker. Sideswipe carefully took the cloth, but didn’t let go of the cube. He tired to wipe up his plating, only smearing the energon and dirt around. 

“Ironhide said we could have a bath if we wanted.” Sunstreaker said, looking hopeful at Ratchet and First AId then Ironhide. 

“Would you like that then?” Ratchet asked, and both of them nodded quickly. 

“I’ll go get it started, y’all finish your cubes.” Ironhide said, turning towards the back of the clinic.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched him leave, their cubes half gone, not noticing the scans Ratchet and First Aid were already doing on them. When they were done, First Aid offered to take the empty cubes.

“Be back in a click.” First Aid said, him and Ratchet exchanging a look, before he disappeared into the office. 

“Come on, Ironhide should have your bath ready.” Ratchet said, getting up and leading the way. 

He made sure the sparklings followed him, and opened the door to the wash racks, letting them in first. The lone bath was half full of warm water, the other half was bubbles, and Ratchet raised an eyebrow at Ironhide. 

“Me and the bubbles got into a fight and they won.” Ironhide said and the proof was the bubble cloud on his shoulder, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker giggled, making him and Ratchet smile. “In you go.” 

He motioned to the tub, and they walked up to it only to stop when they realized how big it was. 

“Do you need help getting in?” Ratchet asked, and they both turned to look at him. 

“Yes.” Sideswipe said, nodding.

Ironhide carefully picked up Sideswipe, and Ratchet picked up Sunstreaker, who stiffen up. Ratchet spark clenched in his chest at the reaction, and how light Sunstreaker was. Ironhide gave them cloths, and Sunstreaker went to work cleaning up, as Sideswipe seemed content to simply be in the warm bath.

Ironhide and Ratchet stepped back, and Ironhide quietly told him what had happened. Ratchet listened and watched as Sunstreaker started to clean off Sideswipe, who let him, as he now hung off the side of the tub. First Aid joined them a minute later, smiling at the now mostly clean sparklings. 

“Found their birth records, they are 5 and ½, mother died during birth.” Ironhide shook his head. “The other is a winning gladiator femme that is currently imprisoned. She was rounded up in a recent raid, and is currently being held in Icaon.”

“How did you find all of this out?” Ironhide asked, looking at First Aid impressed. 

“Medical data base, Elita, and Jazz.” First Aid said, “Elita was going to ask Orion to look into it more when he’s at the archives tomorrow.” He looked at the now fully clean sparklings, playing with the mountain of bubbles. “What should we do with them?” 

“We’ll take them home tonight,” Ratchet said, making them both look at him. “We can’t let them go back to sleep on the streets, and we know were their one parent is, so we can go ask her where another relative is they can stay with.” 

“Well, ok.” First Aid said, nodding.

After Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were both dry and now tired with full tanks, when Ratchet offered them a soft bed, they didn’t have any objections. First Aid told them to comm. the minute they knew anything, as Ironhide held both sparklings. They made it home in record time, with Ironhide and Ratchet tucking them into their spare bedroom, and leaving the door cracked, before going to theirs. 

“Well, this has been an exciting night.” Ironhide said, as he lay down in bed. 

“Tomorrow should be even more so.” Ratchet said, “I’ll go find their mother and talk with her.”

“I want to go with you.” Ironhide said, as Ratchet laid down next to him, giving him a look. “She’s a gladiator.” Ratchet rolled his optics. 

“In a prison surrounded by guards, and she will be handcuffed.” Ratchet said, “I will be fine.” Ironhide stared him down. “Alright, alright, I’ll ask Jazz to meet me.” Ironhide looked confused, “You can look after the twins.”

“Do you think their twins?” Ironhide asked, after he realized you can’t leave sparklings alone.

“Split spark too, very rare.” Ratchet said, quietly. “Get some rest.” 

Ironhide nodded and gave him a quick kiss, before they fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would bring some answers.

 

*******************************************************************************************************************

 

Ratchet stepped in the Icaon High Security Prison lobby, and Jazz appeared next to him. 

Jazz had been more that happy to help, and completely curious about the twins. Ratchet had left a still sleeping Ironhide and twins, leaving cubes on the table, having a moment to smile to himself at leaving out the cubes.

He and Ironhide, being from such different classes, and origins, were not authorized to have sparklings, even if they could. Ironhide had been sterilized after he had stepped out of the Well, with the senate stating something about not wanting more War Builds procreating. Ratchet had rarely thought about sparklings, living for his job, and he loved his and Ironhide’s quiet life…but something about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker made him want to keep them close and never let go.

Ratchet followed Jazz, as they flashed their clearances, and Jazz stated something about how the meeting with the femme, Zeta, was part of the investigation of her sparklings. 

They were led to a dull colored room, with a two way mirror, and Zeta chained to the table that was bolted to the floor. She was mostly grey, with hints of yellow that Ratchet recognized from Sunstreaker, even the same head fins. She would have been a head taller than Ratchet, if she could have stood, and would have been beautiful if not for the scars and dents she was covered in and the mean look on her face. The twins were cute, and he could see their features on this femme, and wondered what their other mother had looked like. 

“Zeta of Kaon.” Jazz said, holding a data pad he pulled out of his subspace, as they stood across from her. A guard stood just inside the door, and two on the other side, making Ratchet curious about how violent this femme was. The femme stayed quiet, her optics locked on Jazz. 

“Is that your name?” The femme gave the tiniest of nods. “Bonded to Beta of Kaon, or B-3TT1 of the-“

“Her name was Beta.” Zeta said her tone harsh and her optics narrowed at Jazz. 

“Beta then.” Jazz said, nodding. “We are here about your sparklings, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe-“

“What of them?” She asked, looking away but still with the same harsh tone. 

“They were found wandering in Kaon, without shelter or fuel.” Jazz said, when Ratchet started to tense. “Do you have anyone they can stay with to care for them?” he scrolled through the data pad. “It doesn’t list any family on your records.”

“They can survive on their own.” Zeta said, and Jazz put a hand on Ratchet’s arm to keep him quiet. “This isn’t about my trial? Just about those two?” 

“They’re your sparklings.” Jazz couldn’t keep Ratchet quiet anymore, and simply watched to see when he needed to step in. “They hadn’t refueled properly in weeks! They are too young to be out by themselves! How could you-“

“They killed my Beta coming into this world!” Zeta yelled suddenly, “I had to take care of the creatures that killed her! They were lucky to have been recorded at the hospital or I would have taken their lives before now!” The guard at the door raised his weapon, as Zeta half stood from her chair. “They took away my life!”

“They are sparklings! They are innocent!” Ratchet yelled back, and Jazz grabbed his shoulder. “They don’t know any better!” 

“Hey!” Jazz cut in, making them both quiet, “Sit.” He gave Zeta a hard look, and she slowly did. “Alright, we got the point now. We’re done here.” He nodded to the guard who moved towards Zeta. 

“What will you do with them?” Zeta asked, as the guard unchained her from the table, and looked at Jazz and Ratchet. 

“Take care of them better than you ever have.” Ratchet said, quietly, and giving Zeta a hard look. Zeta gave him a look, and the guard led her out. Ratchet took a deep vent, wiping his face as Jazz turned to him. “I know, I’m sorry-“

“No, mech,” Jazz said, “That femme has taken down a guard a day, and is in daily cuffs, along with an arrest record longer than both my arms, and you still yelled back at her without flinching.” He smiled, “Sure you’d never want to come work as an agent of something?” Ratchet shook his head.

“I’d rather put you idiots back together than be one of you.” Ratchet said and Jazz chuckled. “Let’s get out of here and figure out what we need to do.” 

They left quickly, with Jazz chatting away as Ratchet was too quiet. They made it back to Ratchet and Ironhide’s place, only to pause when they walked inside.

Orion sat on the floor, with a huge data pad in between him and the twins, as they colored in a picture. Ironhide and Elita sat at the kitchen table, with Prowl talking quietly on his comm. down the hallway. 

“Orion called me about mid day refuel, and I told him I couldn’t and why.” Ironhide said, as Ratchet and Jazz joined them at the table, “So, he, Elita and Prowl show up, with toys and treats.” 

“We were going to meet Jazz, but he told Orion about what was going on, so we had to come see.” Elita said. Ratchet nodded, “How’d the meeting go?”

“Terrible.” Ratchet said, sighing. “She wants nothing to do with them. Their other mother died giving birth, so, they are going to have to be put in the system.” 

Elita took a deep vent, and leaned back in her chair, and crossed her arms.

“In Kaon or in Icaon?” She asked.

“Icaon, give them a better chance.” Jazz said, quietly, as Prowl joined them again. “Found a place?” They looked between the 2 of them, “I had a feeling about Zeta, and Prowl got a jump start on finding them somewhere to go.”

“I did, but it will take a week for the group home to be ready and for the paper work to be cleared.” Prowl said, “We can put them in a temporary home for now.”

“An orphanage.” Elita said, glancing at Prowl, and he sighed, nodding. “I wouldn’t wish that on any sparkling… If Orion and I had room, they could stay with us.” 

She glanced at the group on the floor, with Sideswipe talking away and Orion nodding on occasion. Sunstreaker seemed very intent on coloring in the lines. 

“We have the room.” Ironhide said, glancing at Ratchet. Ratchet turned to look at him, and Ironhide waved around. “This place is too big, wouldn’t hurt to let them stay…” 

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea, with how under fueled they are. You could monitor their health as well as give them somewhere to sleep until everything is taken care of.” Prowl said, nodding. Ratchet looked at him, and then back to Ironhide, before turning to look at Orion and the twins. 

“Alright, we can at least give them that.”

 

**********************************************

 

That night, after everyone had left, Orion had left the data pad, and between Prowl and Jazz, all the paper they needed to be the twins temporary guardians was filled out.

Ironhide was sitting on the back porch, watching as the twins ran around the back yard, when Ratchet joined him. 

“I got the room ready for them.” Ratchet said, standing next to him, “We should give them a bath before we put them to bed.” Ironhide nodded, still watching the twins. “We may need to go to the market tomorrow and get a few more things. I have to go in for a bit tomorrow, just for some paperwork, and I’ll be back.” Ironhide turned to look at him. Ratchet was watching the twins, his arms crossed, and his back stiff. “I also need to-“

“Hey, what’s wrong, Sweetspark?” Ironhide asked, quietly, wrapping an arm around his waist. Ratchet sighed, and relaxed, just a little, but it was enough.

“Their mother, Zeta, said terrible things about them.” Ratchet nodded to the now giggling twins, “I just can’t believe she would be so horrible to her own sparklings.” 

“I don’t understand.” Ironhide said, shaking his head. “Especially with those two… Did you see them hug Orion before he left? And they half tackled Elita when she offered them the treats…” 

“I know…at least we can help them.” Ratchet said, and Ironhide nodded, before calling them in for bed time.

 

*******************************************************************************************************************

 

The next week was a new adventure for Ironhide and Ratchet. 

They couldn’t keep treats in the house, because Sunstreaker was too good at finding all of their hiding places. Sideswipe needed almost constant attention, which was him mostly talking about anything and everything. They slept in one on the guest bedrooms, in a bed big enough for Ironhide, and almost swallowed with the blankets. They had to go to the market twice within 4 days, and took the twins both times. They stayed close, and Sunstreaker had a death grip on Ratchet’s hand, and Sideswipe’s, who talked to anyone that smiled at him.

It was 2 days until the twins were going to the group home, when during night refuel, Sunstreaker spoke 2 full sentences, which had happened all of 3 times the whole week.

“Are we staying here or are you sending us away?” Ratchet and Ironhide shared a look, as the twins looked between them. “Mom always sent us to stay with someone else.” 

“Can we stay? We like it here!” Sideswipe said, almost bouncing in his seat. “The bed is so soft! And we always get fuel! And treats! The treats are the best!” Sunstreaker nodded, “And you two are nice to us! You only made a face when I spilled my energon yesterday morning!” 

He looked at Ratchet. Sideswipe had been wiggling everywhere yesterday, and had dropped his cube. Ratchet had simply gave him a look, but cleaned it up, and gotten him another cube. Ratchet paused when he realized Sideswipe had frozen to the spot, his optics wide as he had looked for Ratchet’s reaction. If Ratchet’s spark was hurting this bad, Ironhide’s was even worse. He wore a look of helplessness on his face, making Ratchet put a hand on his arm. Ironhide turned to him, and sighed, shaking his head. 

“We have to talk to Jazz and Prowl to see what is going on.” Ratchet said, after a minute. “For now, finish up your fuel, and we need to get ready for your bath and bed.” 

“Why do we need a bath every night?” Sideswipe said, huffing. 

“Because you smell.” Sunstreaker said, as he put his empty cube down. “And it is good for your plating.” 

He got off his chair, and headed towards the wash rack, as Sideswipe groaned, but followed him, still making sounds of disapproval. 

“I can’t do this.” Ratchet said, quietly, after the twins had disappeared around the corner, and Ironhide looked at him. “I don’t think I can let them go.” He looked at Ironhide. “I know we can’t save every sparkling on Cybertron; there are even ones worse off then the twins… But we could help them, we could change their world.” Ironhide was watching him, Ratchet stood, and started to pace. “We have the resources, my hours are completely flexible, along with yours, and we have friends that could help. I know that-“

He paused when Ironhide stood, and pulled him close, kissing him, fully, and making him ventless when they parted. 

“How do you always know what I’m thinking?” Ironhide said, smiling. Ratchet smiled. “Let’s put the twins to bed, and then we can talk it out?”

“Let’s do.” Ratchet said, kissing him. 

They got the twins bathed and before they could tuck them in, they each gave Ironhide and Ratchet a hug, cementing the idea of keeping the twins in their minds. 

 

**********

 

The next morning, they got a few surprise visitors.

Prowl, Jazz, with Elita and Orion, the latter two with treats and a few toys, buzzed their door after morning refuel, and Ironhide greeted them warmly. The twins happily took all the toys they were offered, and went to play out back at the rest of them gathered around the table. 

“I don’t mind seeing all of you, but I feel as though something is up.” Ratchet said, looking around the table. 

“So, I got a comm. this morning from the prison holding Zeta, said she wanted to see me.” Jazz said, making Ratchet and Ironhide curious. “I went, because curiosity got the best of me, and I go talk with her.” He looked at Ratchet, “She asked me about you, and what you were doing with the twins.”

“Why?” Ironhide asked, “Not like she cares.” 

“No, she cares enough.” Jazz said, “You got to her, Frag if I know how, but she asked me if they were alive and well.” Ratchet was surprised, “And then she gave me this.” He pulled a data pad out of his subspace, and handed it to Ratchet. “She may be a pit fighter, but she knows her way around the law and its paperwork.” Ratchet powered on the data pad, and scrolled through, his optics getting bigger as he went. “Orion verified the documents, and Elita and Prowl both tripled checked it for any issues.” 

“What? What is it?” Ironhide said, watching Ratchet, who was still looking at the data pad. 

“She has given me full parental rights over the twins.” Ratchet said quietly, and Ironhide’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe this…”

“The documents were pulled sometime ago, but simply never filled out.” Orion said, nodding to the data pad.

“It is legal but since she is a prisoner of the state, we maybe able to work around it.” Prowl said, “It is a maybe, not guarantee.” 

“And with the twin’s background, it will be hard to find them another home because this has cancelled out the group home they were going to.” Elita said, “What would you like to do?”

They all looked at Ironhide and Ratchet. 

“We were thinking about…keeping them anyway…” Ironhide said, quietly, looking at Ratchet. 

“Thinking about and actually doing it are two very different things…” Ratchet said, quietly, looking at Ironhide. 

“No, with you, it’s the same.” Ironhide said, smiling at bit, and Ratchet returned it.

They all turned as the backdoor opened and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran in, and surrounded Ironhide. 

“The ball is in a tree! Sunstreaker hit it too hard! Can you get it down?” Sideswipe said, as Sunstreaker gave him a look. 

Sunstreaker glanced at Ratchet then to the data pad he held, freezing where he stood.

“Sunstreaker?” Ratchet said, looking at him.

Sunstreaker looked between Ratchet and the data pad again. 

“That says Zeta of Kaon.” Ratchet glanced at the data pad, and realized he had scrolled back up to the top. “That’s our mom…” 

Ratchet nodded, and glanced at the others.

“It is from her.” Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both looked at him wide opticed. “She says she can’t take care of you anymore, and asked me and Ironhide to.” He glanced at Ironhide, “I hope you don’t mind if we do.” 

Their faces broke out into smiles, and they both jumped into Ratchet’s lap, hugging him around the neck. He held them tight.

“For real, we can stay!?” Sideswipe asked, pulling back, still smiling, making Ironhide chuckle. Ratchet nodded, “As long as we want?”

“As long as you want.” Ironhide said, nodding. “Promise.” Sideswipe stepped onto his lap, and hugged him tight, Ironhide doing the same to him.

They all smiled, as Ratchet and Ironhide tightly hugged their sons, happy not to let go.


	6. Ratchet and Ironhide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they met and went on their first date.

This was not how Ratchet had wanted to spend his night. 

He had already worked all day, and now with 2 other doctors calling out, he was the only one able to stay and help. He had wanted to go home, and drink too much hi grade and fall asleep on his brand new, too soft bed he had gotten himself for becoming a fully certified doctor. 

He grumbled quietly to himself as he picked up the chart to the next patient. It was a mech that had arrived an hour ago, after what seemed to be a bar fight, and just needed to be patched up. Ratchet sighed, and headed down the hall, and opened the door to the room only to pause.

The mech was tall, broad and red, but what caught Ratchet off guard was the smile he wore when Ratchet stepped into the room. It lit up his entire scuffed face and made him look welcoming besides his hulking form.

“Hey, you are the one nice enough to patch me up?” The mech asked, bringing Ratchet back, and making him close the door. 

“I was the one assigned to do so.” Ratchet said, and the mech’s smile never wavered. “Ironhide,” he glanced at the chart, “is it?” 

“I am,” Ironhide said, nodding, “What’s yours?” Ratchet raised an eyebrow at him. “Only fair.”

“Ratchet.” He said, “I’m going to scan you now, see what I need to do.” Ironhide nodded, and watched as Ratchet scanned him. “Thankfully nothing too serious.”

“Good, cause I got to go back to work after this.” Ironhide said.

“Where do you work?” Ratchet asked, as he started to patch up Ironhide. 

“Maccadam’s Oil House.” Ironhide said, “I’m a bouncer, usually it’s pretty quiet, but some bots got too excited and I had to show them out, and they didn’t like it.” Ratchet nodded, “Have you been there?” 

“I have,” Ratchet said, leaving it at that. “Hold still.” Ironhide did, glancing to see what Ratchet was doing. “You may want to find a nicer way to ask them to leave. This isn’t the first time it’s happened.” Ratchet was surprised to see how much scarring he found while he repaired Ironhide, suggesting he had been fighting for much longer than just tonight. 

“Nope, probably won’t be the last time either.” Ironhide said, shaking his head. “Hi grade and some don’t mix.” Ratchet nodded, “I can’t be the only one that’s come in here dinged up from a bar fight.”

“You are the first today.” Ratchet said, as he finished up. “You are repaired, and free to go.” Ironhide nodded, and slid off the bed. “Any questions?”

“When do you get off?” Ratchet looked up to see Ironhide’s smile, and he was more handsome after being cleaned up.

He really needed to stop this, he was at work and Ironhide wouldn’t-

“What?” Ratchet asked, realizing what Ironhide had asked. 

“When do you get off? When is your shift over?” Ironhide asked again. “I can buy you a cube as a thank you.” 

Ratchet gave him a look and then quickly busied himself with the data pad he held.

“No need.” Ratchet said, stepping out of the room. “It is what I do. Have a good day.”

He nodded at Ironhide, and disappeared down the hall, leaving Ironhide confused and now beyond curious about Ratchet.

 

*******

 

Ratchet put his last bit of paperwork away, and pushed back from the desk, thankful to be done with his shift.

It had been a long week, with his first double ended up being 3 days of doubles and no days off. He was planning on meeting Orion and Jazz at Maccadam’s and drinking until it was medically unadvisable. 

Ratchet waved off the other doctors and nurses on duty and left the hospital, and enjoyed the drive to Maccadam’s, where Orion and Jazz already had a cube of Hi grade waiting for him. 

“You are off duty on time?” Jazz said, smirking at Ratchet as he sat. “You must be tired.”

“Thanks.” Ratchet said, taking a gulp and enjoying the burn. He looked around and realized it was a full house, with a few familiar faces here and there. 

“Can you rest tomorrow? I know you have been pulling double shifts for days now.” Orion said, “You do look a little tired…” 

Ratchet shot him a look and Jazz laughed.

“Why do I hang out with you two again?” Ratchet asked, taking another sip.

“Because you would work too much if we didn’t make you leave the hospital once and awhile.” Jazz said, and Orion nodded. 

“And you would have been lost in the Archives without my help.” Orion said, sipping his cube. 

“I would have.” Ratchet said, nodding. “I will, one day, not get lost in there.”

“One day.” Orion said, nodding, and smiling, making Jazz laugh and Ratchet roll his optics. They talked about their week, until Jazz nodded behind Ratchet, smiling.

“Hide is making his shanix tonight.” They all turned to see Ironhide bodily pick up two mechs, making the mechs and femmes around him laugh, and walk outside with them. “That mech has too much fun.”

“Mmhmm…” Ratchet said, and they both turned to him. “He came to the hospital at the beginning of the week.” Jazz and Orion nodded, “How long has be been here? I’ve been here every other week with you two.”

“You always seem to miss him; He works almost everyday.” Orion said, “He’s a good mech, he just came to Icaon a few months ago, from where I don’t know.” Ironhide returned, and headed behind the bar where Maccadam was waving him over.

“We could invite him over.” Jazz said, already getting up. “I’ll get us a round.” Jazz was gone before Ratchet could object, and back with Ironhide before Orion finished his cube. “Sit with us for a minute Hide, looks like you’ve been busy already tonight.” 

Ironhide nodded, and paused when he saw Ratchet, and started to smile. 

“Doc, didn’t know I’d see you here tonight. How ya doing?” Ironhide sat with them, and passed Ratchet a cube as Jazz gave Orion another. “Anyone else get in a bar fight besides me this week?” 

“Just you.” Ratchet said, shaking his head. 

“Good then.” Ironhide said, he looked at Orion and Jazz. “How you two know the Doc? Nicest one I’ve ever met.” 

Jazz snorted at that, and Ratchet shot him a look. 

“Ratchet? Really? He’s scared half of the other doctors and nurses at the hospital.” Jazz said, “And then-“ 

“Jazz.” Ratchet half growled only making Jazz laugh and Orion smile. “I know how to put a mech back together; I can easily do the opposite.” 

“Oh, Sweetspark, you can help me come undone?” Jazz leaned on the table, and almost purred, waggling his eyebrows at Ratchet. Orion choked on his drink, as Ironhide started to laugh. Ratchet vented hard, and closed his optics, bowing his head as Jazz still smiled. “Tell me when and where.”

“Don’t say that in front of Orion.” Ratchet said, turning to look at Jazz. “He is too young to hear such things.”

Jazz laughed, leaning back in his chair. Ironhide started to laugh louder, as Ratchet shot Orion a smile. 

“I am glad to have you to protect my delicate audials.” Orion said, smiling, and making them all laugh.

They talked for the better part of an hour, with Ironhide coming and going to check on some customers and helping others out the door. Ratchet was watching him, and he wasn’t sure if it was the hi grade or Ironhide honestly had the best smile he had ever seen. Orion had to call it an early night, and Jazz agreed, saying he had to leave in the morning. 

“Good idea, I should get some sleep finally.” Ratchet said, as they all got up. 

“Hide!” Jazz called, and Ironhide reappeared. “Good to talk to you mech. See you next time.” 

“I hope not to see you anytime soon.” Ratchet said, and paused, scrounging his face up. “At the hospital, I mean.” 

“Then come here.” Ironhide said, smiling. He looked between Jazz and Orion. “You got him? He’s a little wobbly.”

“I am not-“ Ratchet started to object.

“We have him, no worries, Ironhide.” Orion side, smiling, making Ratchet give him a look. “Good night.” They said their good byes, and left Ironhide smiling.

 

*************************

 

Ratchet wasn’t sure why he was having such a terrible week, but he felt as though a few cubes would help him.

He sat in Maccadam’s, a half full cube in front of him, at the end of yet another terrible week.

Jazz was out of town, and Orion was working late, so he was currently enjoying being a lonely drunk.

He finished his cube, and another one appeared, making him look up to see Ironhide smiling at him. 

“Another rough week?” Ironhide asked, Ratchet shrugged but took the cube. “Where’s Orion and Jazz?”

“Jazz is out of town and Orion had to work late.” Ratchet said, “So, I am drinking for both of them.” 

Ironhide nodded, as Ratchet took a drink of his cube. 

“Well, Orion can’t hold his hi grade, but Jazz does too well.” Ironhide said, “Sure you can handle it?”

Ratchet put down his cube, and looked at Ironhide.

“If you are worried, then sit and help me.” 

Ironhide laughed, but went back to the bar, and returned with enough cubes to get them full and well drunk. 

“Where are you from?” Ratchet said, after his third cube. Ironhide was only on his second. “Orion said he didn’t know and your accent is not from Icaon.” 

“Altihex.” Ironhide said, “You have to be from here. You look like a mech from Icaon.”

“Born and raised.” Ratchet said, nodding. “What brought you to Icaon?”

“A job that fell through, but I found another one pretty quick.” Ironhide said, “You always wanted to be a Doctor?” 

“I think so.” Ratchet said, picking up another cube. “I was top of my class for all of school and then my residency. I had nothing else to do, so I excelled in my career.” 

“What about your family? Friends?” Ironhide asked, sipping on his cube.

“My parents died when I started school, and I’ve never had many friends.” Ratchet said, looking into his cube. “I got lost in the Archives where Orion works, that’s how I met him, and Jazz by proxy.” He took a drink, “So, threw myself into my job.” He glanced at Ironhide, “What about you? Did you leave behind anyone?”

“Nope.” Ironhide said, shaking his head. “Everyone left before me, and then I was able to get out. I didn’t want to be in the ring anymore.” Ratchet paused and looked at Ironhide. “You saw my scars, only one place you’ll get those from.” Ratchet nodded, “But, got a better place here and I’m staying.”

“Good, you should.” Ratchet said, and finished his cube. “And stay out of trouble.” 

Ironhide laughed at Ratchet pointed a finger at him, as he swayed slightly. 

They talked and drank until they went through the rest of the cubes. Ratchet was fully drunk, and Ironhide not even close, making Ratchet give him a dirty look.

“You drank as much as me.” Ratchet was surprised how much he did not slur.

“Yeah, but I bet you haven’t refueled today.” Ironhide said, and Ratchet paused thinking, before slowly nodding. “You should head home.” 

“Yeah…”Ratchet said, and slowly got up, using the table to keep him upright. “You have a good night.” 

He took a step, only to have Ironhide stop him. 

“How about I walk you home cause it’s my fault your drunk?” Ironhide offered, Ratchet gave him a look. “I’ll be the prefect gentlemech, as long as you don’t hurl on my peds.”

“Deal.” Ratchet said, and took Ironhide’s offered arm. 

Ratchet hardly remembered the walk home, or how he entered his door code, only that as soon as he was near his bed, he was out.

 

*********

 

The next morning, Ratchet stepped out of his bedroom, holding his helm, and dragging his peds.

He knew how much he drank, and almost regretted it until he realized Ironhide was powered down on his couch.

It threw all thought out of his helm. 

Ironhide was hardly bad to on the optics, but he looked down right beautiful as he slept. The lines on his face were smoothed out, and he looked peaceful.

Ratchet huffed, realizing he needed to forget this, because with how much of an aft he made out of himself last night, he doubted Ironhide would see him besides Maccadam’s. Ironhide started to stir and Ratchet went to get cubes, glancing to see Ironhide wake up slowly and stretch, not helping keep Ratchet’s mind from stalling slightly. 

“Morning.” Ratchet said, sitting in his armchair and offering Ironhide a cube. 

“Morning.” Ironhide said, nodding as he took the cube. “How you feeling?”

“I’ve been worse.” Ratchet said, shrugging. “I didn’t hurl on your peds last night, did I?” 

“Nope,” Ironhide said, “But I got worried when you passed out before you hit your bed last night…” He glanced at Ratchet.

“My fault.” Ratchet said, “Thank you for staying though.” Ironhide started to smile, “You didn’t have to.”

“Nah, I did. I was the one that made you drink, so had to make sure you were ok.” Ironhide said, Ratchet nodded. “You work today?” 

“I am actually off.” Ratchet said, as he sipped his cube.

“Any plans?” Ironhide asked. Ratchet shook his head. “Wanna come to the market with me? The one over by the gardens, I haven’t been yet.”

Ratchet stopped, and looked fully at Ironhide. He was still smiling, with what looked like a touch of worry behind it. 

“I’m sorry, are you asking me on a date?” Ratchet asked, sounding surprised. 

“Well, to be honest, I tried when you patched me up but you shot me down.” Ironhide said, “Which is fair, you didn’t know me except I got into a fight. But now, we know each other and I’m asking again.” 

Ratchet put down his cube, and clasped his hands together. 

“You are far too handsome to want to go on a date with a boxy, workaholic doctor that is a terrible lightweight when he forgets to refuel.” Ratchet said, getting a surprised look from Ironhide. “You have plenty of mechs and femmes to take out besides me.” 

“You think I’m handsome?” Ironhide asked, grinning now, and Ratchet realized what he said, and promptly looked at his cube. “Never been called handsome.” Ironhide looked proud of himself, “Thank you.” Ratchet waved him off, not meeting his optics. “Have you looked in a mirror lately? Cause Primus took extra care when he made you.” 

Ratchet turned to look at Ironhide, his optics wide, and Ironhide had a small smile on his face. 

“That is the worse pickup line I have ever heard.” Ironhide started to laugh. “Are you serious? I feel like I should kick you out for how bad that was.” 

Ironhide waved his hand, as he got a hold of himself. 

“Wait, wait, you didn’t say no.” Ironhide said, “It maybe terrible but it worked.” Ratchet huffed, “I still promise to be a gentlemech.” Ratchet shook his head, and turned to look at a now hopeful Ironhide. Ironhide took a deep vent, and his look turned serious. “One date, that’s all I’m asking; If you don’t have any fun or enjoy yourself, I will never bother you again.” 

Ratchet looked over Ironhide, and knew he was being honest. The worse that could happen is that he wouldn’t be alone for the day…the best would be…Ratchet pushed that thought aside and nodded.

“One date.” Ratchet said, and Ironhide started to smile.


	7. How Prowl and Jazz decided to tie the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fluff, and hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it.

Bluestreak sat in the Mess Hall, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker joined her, as Bluestreak was staring at her full cube. 

“Hey, you’re suppose to refuel with that, not play with it.” Sideswipe said, as Bluestreak poked at her cube. She shrugged, “What’s up?” 

“Firestar and Moonracer are being mean to me, and Bumblebee is out with Elita, so class was terrible.” Bluestreak said, “I don’t understand why I just can’t have class with you two. It would be so much better.” 

“It’ll be ok; Firestar and Moonracer will be nice again before you know it.” Sideswipe said, and Bluestreak shook her head. “No? Why?”

“I never fit in, they’re sisters and its weird…It’s like I don’t belong there…” Bluestreak said, hugging herself. “I’m not going to class tomorrow.”

“Prowl and Jazz would so not let you.” Sunstreaker said, “You belong here, Prowl brought you here, you’ve been here for years.” 

“Yeah…but…” Bluestreak started, and stopped, sighing. “I don’t know.”

“Wait! That’s it!” Sideswipe said, suddenly, his optics bright and he was smiling…which was never a good sign. “Prowl and Jazz! They aren’t Bonded! Like Dad and Pops!”

“Why does that matter?” Sunstreaker said, looking at his twin confused. 

“Well, that’s what makes a family, right? That would so work!” Sideswipe said, and Bluestreak looked at him, thinking. “That’s what made us a family! And wanted and stuff, so that should help Blue.” 

“But there’s paperwork and stuff, that’s what Dad said, about Mirage and Hound when they got bonded.” Sunstreaker said, “How would we get the paperwork?”

“Ultra Magnus.” Bluestreak said, quietly, and they both looked at her. “He’s all about paperwork. He’s as bad as Prowl, from what Jazz says.” They looked at one another for a minute. “I can schedule an appointment and get it.” 

The twins smiled and Bluestreak joined them, already making plans.

 

**********************************************************************

 

Ultra Magnus sat at his desk, working on his report, and waiting for his next appointment. It was a surprise to get the request from Bluestreak a few days ago, but he was impressed by her official request, and couldn’t deny it. Elita had returned the day before, and he had mentioned it to her, and she now shared his curiosity. 

His door had beeped an entry request at him, and he let in Bluestreak, and the twins, making him more curious. 

“Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker.” He said, as they entered, and the door closed. The twins looked worried, no doubt they had been given many a lecture about pranks in his and Prowl’s office, but Bluestreak looked determined as she approached him and handed him the datapad she held. 

“I have a request for paperwork.” Bluestreak said, and Magnus picked up the data pad, scrolling through it. He put down the data pad, and raised an eyebrow at her. “I double checked my request, sir, and everything is in order.”

“You’re paperwork is fine.” Magnus said, as he saw Bluestreak perk up in pride at the compliment. “But I have to ask why you need paperwork to bond.” He glanced at the twins, “You three are far too young to-“

“OH! No way!” Sideswipe said, looking as shocked as Sunstreaker. “Gross, mech.” 

“It’s for Prowl and Jazz.” That made Magnus give Bluestreak a surprised look as she spoke. “They aren’t bonded and I thought if I had the paperwork ready, they may be persuaded to do so.” 

“They have not asked for these themselves, so why are you asking me for them?” Magnus said, and Bluestreak lost some of her poise, but kept her voice steady.

“A united front, at home and on the field, will keep the Autobots strong and help us keep the Decepticons at bay.” 

Ultra Magnus gave her a small smile at the line from the speech Optimus had said, just a few weeks ago, after the stalemate in Crystal City.

“This will help create a united front at home, which will translate to the field.” Bluestreak finished, clasping her hands together tightly.

The twins both gave her worried looks, and glanced at one another. Magnus nodded, and took the datapad, uploading the paperwork. He handed it back to Bluestreak, and her face broke into a smile. 

“Tell me if you need anything else.” Bluestreak nodded, and they left, with the twins saluting him. 

He watched as the door closed, worried what he was now a part of. He put it out of his mind, and went back to his paperwork, only to be interpreted later by Elita joining him. 

“So, how was your meeting with Bluestreak?” She asked, as she sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

“Unexpected.” She looked at him curious, “She asked for bonding paperwork for Jazz and Prowl.” That made Elita pause, “I do not believe they know, and she had the twins with her.” Elita leaned back in her chair. “That part was worrisome enough without the paperwork.”

“They talked about it briefly before the war started,” Elita said, clasping her hand together. “And they are a family now with Bluestreak.” Magnus nodded, and she fixed him with a look. “Did you tell Prowl or Jazz yet?” 

“I was going to comm. them later.” Magnus said, “Why? What are you thinking?”

“Don’t comm. them, Optimus and I will take care of it.” 

“Now I should be worried.” Ultra Magnus said, his dry tone making Elita smile. “I will leave it in your capable hands.” He paused, “I will help Bluestreak but want no part of your plans.” Elita waved him off, only making him shake his head to hide the smile he wore.

“I helped introduce them; I should help them decide to get bonded.” 

 

***************************************************************************

Elita commed Optimus after she left Magnus' office, who was still shaking his head. 

She met him in his office, and before she could speak with the door barely closed, he pulled her into a kiss, holding her close, and she almost forgot why she wanted to talk with him. 

“I missed you.” He said, more of a rumble in his chest, as he tucked his helm into her neck. “I am glad you and Bumblebee are back.” 

“We are glad to be back, love.” She said, kissing the side of his head. “I am enjoying this, but I need your help.”

He mumbled into her neck, and she took it as he was listening.

“Bluestreak went to Ultra Magnus to get bonding paperwork for Jazz and Prowl.”

That made Optimus pause and then pull back to look at Elita confused and surprised.

“It gets better; they don’t know she requested it.” He raised an eyebrow at that, still holding on to her. “The twins were with her, so something is up, we don’t know what yet.” 

“That is something.” Optimus said, nodding. “They were never able to before the war, but now…”

“Now they could, and I think we should help.” 

Optimus looked at Elita, as she smiled and started to explain her plan. 

 

***********

 

The plan involved Optimus talking quietly with Jazz, when they weren’t busy, about how much he enjoyed having Elita. He told Jazz the story, the story Jazz had heard a hundred times, about how he proposed, and how much they enjoyed the ceremony.

Elita took time to visit Prowl, asking about Bluestreak and Jazz, and how good they all were together and you should bond and then slipping in to a question about tactics before Prowl could question it. 

This went on for a week, with both Prowl and Jazz noticing it more and more everyday, and Ultra Magnus shaking his head whenever he saw any of them. The week was busy, with new Decepticon movements, helping neutrals move to safer locations, and training the troops. 

This led to no one noticing Bluestreak, along with the Twins, sneaking around, and being on best behavior. No arguing about lessons, or early bed times, and the Twins didn’t even object to helping in the Med Bay. That usually raised their parent’s suspicions, but they were too busy to notice.

They stayed out of the way and quiet and met Bluestreak in the quarters she shared with Prowl and Jazz at the end of the week where she was already decorating. 

“Do you think this will really work?” Bluestreak said, as the twins put everything down on the table. 

“It will work.” Sideswipe said, “Why would it not work?” 

“We put way too much work into this for it not to work.” Sunstreaker said, “How did the treats turn out?”

“Perfect,” Bluestreak said, waving to them on the counter. “I saved the ugly ones for you.” 

“Sides will feel right at home with them then.” Sunstreaker said, as he started to put up the blue sparks around the living room. 

“Mech, you are my twin, you just called yourself ugly.” Sideswipe said, as he did go get a few of the treats. “And these are so good.” Bluestreak beamed at him. “Where do you want the banner?” 

“It’ll look good over there.” Sunstreaker said, motioning towards the kitchen cabinets. 

Bluestreak and Sideswipe climbed the counters and attached the banner to the edges of the cabinets. Sideswipe went to go help Sunstreaker as Bluestreak pulled out the crystal cubes and picked up the table cloth. She smoothed it over the table, the checker pattern making her smile to herself before going to help the twins.

 

**************************************************************

 

“I have had the weirdest conversations with Optimus this week.” Jazz said, as he joined Prowl, as he was walking to his office. 

“How so?” Prowl said, not looking up from his data pad. 

“He’s been talking about him and Elita all week; he’s usually super hush hush about it.” Jazz said, as they stopped in front of Prowl’s office door. “But he’s been all mushy, and talking about how he proposed, and it’s throwing me off.” Prowl put in the code to his door and they walked in, the door closing behind them. “I’ve heard that story a hundred times, and then he started to go on about the ceremony. I was there, I remember, but I’m thinking something is up.” 

Prowl paused, and looked at Jazz, putting down his data pad on his desk. 

“Elita has been asking about us lately too.” Prowl said, quietly. “Especially about Blue, and how she is doing…” Prowl leaned against his desk, “She even mentioned something about bonding…” That made Jazz’s eyebrows shoot up, “I could never get a straight answer about it, and she would change the subject when I asked.” They were quiet for a moment. “We’ve discussed bonding. We couldn’t before the war started…I guess it’s a possibility now. But we are in the middle of a war.” 

He looked at Jazz, who nodded, his look curious. 

“Yeah, We’re in the middle of a war; we have bigger things to worry about. This week alone has been bad enough, why add worrying about bonding on top of it?” Prowl nodded, and Jazz wrapped his arms around him. “We had a good deal going on anyways. We’re a family, that’s all that matters.” Prowl nodded, and Jazz pulled him into a kiss. “We haven’t done that much at all this week.” 

“We’ve been too busy.” Prowl said, and pulled Jazz into a kiss; He pulled back to Jazz smiling. “Where’s Bluestreak?” Jazz paused, “She usually comes to walk me back to our quarters about now.”

“Yeah… she missed refuel with me half this week too…”Jazz said, and they slowly turned to look at one another. “She’s being sneaky… something is defiantly up.” 

“I’ll blame you for that.” Prowl said, “She probably just went back to our quarters, she knows we’ve been busy.” Jazz nodded, and let Prowl go. “Let’s go get her and refuel.”

“Done, I need a break, I’m beat.” Jazz said, as Prowl went to the door. 

He stopped and turned, and pulled Jazz into a kiss, his fingers digging into his side, and left Jazz a touch ventless. 

“Hopefully you’re not too tired.” Prowl asked, his voice monotone and Jazz responded with a rev of his engine. Prowl gave him a smirk, and let him go, before leading them out the door. 

“You are so mean.” Jazz said, shaking his head. “Cruel, just an all together terrible mech, doing that to me and then I have to wait.” They turned the corner.

“And you have never done it to me?” Prowl said, glancing at Jazz. “You will survive.” Jazz huffed, “Now I want to know what Bluestreak is up to.”

“Her schedule is almost as rigid as yours.” Jazz said, “I had to make lunch dates with her, and she put me down as a maybe.” Prowl snorted, and quickly covered it up as a cough as a few troops passed them. “She said the twins and her have lunch daily, and she didn’t want to change her plans, didn’t want to upset them.”

“I hope she’s not helping them plan pranks.” Prowl said, as the reached their hallway. 

“I wouldn’t put it past her, she’s pretty creative.” Jazz said, “Some of their pranks have been a little too well done lately…” 

Prowl shook his head as they reached their door. 

“That is not something I want to think about.” Prowl said, as he opened the door. 

They stepped inside and froze, worried they had stepped into the wrong quarters. There were blue spark decorations all over, and soft music was playing. They slowly walked into the living room, and Bluestreak ran up to them.

“Wondering when you two would come home!” She smiled at them, “This way!”

She turned and led them to the kitchen, where a banner proclaims “Happy Anniversary!” Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are holding a chair out for each of them, looking serious. 

“If you will have a seat, we have treats and a special blend of energon tonight.” She smiled at them.

“Bluestreak.” Prowl said, putting a hand to stop her before she walked away, “What’s going on?”

“I found out from Elita y’all missed your anniversary and I wanted to help you celebrate.” Bluestreak said, still smiling. “You two haven’t had a date in forever!” she motioned to the chairs, “So, sit and enjoy!” 

Jazz and Prowl exchange a look, now knowing something is up.

“Well, thank you three then.” Jazz said, as they sat. “What is on the menu?” Sunstreaker put a plate of treats on the table, and Bluestreak set their fine crystal cubes on the table, with Sideswipe filling them up. “This looks wonderful. Thank you.” He glanced at Prowl. “Did you make the treats?”

“I did,” Bluestreak said, nodding. “I had to taste test them, so I know they are delicious.” They both smiled at that. 

“Bluestreak, I don’t know how to thank you for this lovely date.” Prowl said, as Jazz sipped his cube. “But I feel as if there is another reason you did this.” He glanced at the twins, “I know you have been off your schedule, and then for you to plan something like this without letting us know is a very unexpected, but welcomed, surprise.” 

Bluestreak avoided his optics, and stayed quiet.

“Did something happen?” 

Bluestreak stayed quiet, but shook her head.

“How did you get Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to help you?”

“We offered to help.” Sunstreaker said.

That made Jazz put down his cube. 

“We don’t have any pranks or stuff planned, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Sideswipe said, and they both looked at him. “Blue has been feeling left out, and she’s says she doesn’t feel like she’s part a real family and that if you two were bonded, it would be, like a full real family. Like how we are with Dad and Pops.”

Jazz and Prowl’s optics were slowly getting wider, as Sideswipe keep going.

“Bluestreak even made an appointment with Ultra Magnus and got the paperwork.” 

Sunstreaker pulled out a data pad and nudged Bluestreak’s hand with it. She took it, and handed it to Jazz, who is closest.

“That’s how it’s suppose to be, right? So, y’all can get bonded, and Bluestreak would be happier and it would be good all around.” He looked between them.

Bluestreak was still avoiding their optics, and Prowl and Jazz turned to look at her. 

They were the 2nd and 3rd of the Autobot army, and completely and utterly shocked, which is amazing within itself. They can plan, and fight and change the way the war goes but they didn’t notice their daughter planning this and worrying she wasn’t part of the family because they weren’t bonded.

Prowl pulled Bluestreak into the tightest hug, and looked confused, and before she can question it, the door beeps an entry request. Jazz got up, and found Ironhide and Ratchet at the door, both looking a little worried.

“Jazz, are the twins here?” Ironhide asked, “We heard the twins were sneaking around and were seen heading towards your quarters, and got worried.”

Jazz shook his head, and vented hard, before starting to laugh, letting them in. Ironhide and Ratchet walk in, and both noticeably pause. They glance around at the decorations and then to the now wide opticed twins looking at them. 

“Bluestreak and the Troublesome Two planned a date night for us.” Jazz said, nodding to the decorations. 

“Thank the well,” Ratchet said, “I was worried they had planned another prank.”

“Not yet!” Sideswipe said, grinning, making Ratchet raise an eyebrow at them and Ironhide to badly hide a smile. 

“Well, then, we’ll take them with us, to let you enjoy your date.” Ratchet said, motioning to the twins. 

“Bye Blue!” They said in unison as Ironhide and Ratchet ushered them out, with Bluestreak waving at them.

Jazz closed the door and turned back to them smiling. 

“Baby Blue.” He walked over and picked her up off of Prowl’s lap. “This is the sweetest and most perfect thing you could have ever done for me and Prowl. You are best thing in our lives, and we love you so much.” 

He spun her around making them both giggle as Prowl watched them. Prowl stood when they stopped, and they both turned to him, still smiling and Bluestreak still giggly. 

“What’s up, Love?” Jazz asks, and raised an eyebrow at Prowl’s serious look. It was one that meant he was deciding something, and Jazz and Bluestreak shared a look.

“I love you.” Prowl said, his voice soft, “I love you too Little Blue, with my entire spark.” 

He slowly got on one knee,making Jazz’s jaw drops, and Bluestreak beams.

“Jazz, I should have asked you this sooner, but will you bond with me?”

Jazz just stares at him wide opticed, still holding Bluestreak, and she nudges him.

“Jazz, Prowl asked you something and it would be rude to not answer him.” Jazz turned to look at her smile and slowly nodded.

“You are right, Blue.” Jazz says, and put her down. He stood in front of Prowl, who is still on one knee. “Are you serious, Prowl? We discussed this, we’re ok…we don’t even know if we can bond in the first place.” 

“I know we have discussed this.” Prowl said, his monotone coming back, as if he is debriefing someone, his face going blank. “There can only be good outcomes, including helping with Bluestreak’s mental state, and an improvement of moral, because we would be in a better spirits. We know we are able to because Bluestreak has all of the paperwork we need to make it official.” 

Bluestreak giggled, and Prowl’s lips twitch, and it quickly evolves into a full smile.

“Jazz of Polyhex, I Prowl of Praxus am asking you to bond with me, will you accept?”

Jazz looked at him for a moment, starting to smile.

“Well, If it will help Blue… and the twins helped so much, I couldn’t let them down.” Jazz said and Prowl stood. “Only reasons though, not because I love you or anything…But yes, I accept your proposal.”

Prowl pulled him into a kiss, and Bluestreak cheered them on, jumping up and down in her excitement. 

They part, smiling, and pull Bluestreak in to a hug, happy about their unexpected date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests about this story and my backstories, ask please! I will happily write them down!


	8. How the Terror Twins got Ratchet and Ironhide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, this is a Point Of View change from how "Ratchet and Ironhide got the Terror Twins", from the Twins view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything between * * is bond speak between the twins.
> 
> " " is regular speak.
> 
> This is a terribly long one shot, because I can not do short stories.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker held each other close, as a cube hit the wall next to them, shattering.

Mom was drunk again, and having a “discussion” with her Manager about the next fight she would be in.

“It’s halfway across Kaon.” Mom yelled, at Manager, as she called him, and the only name they knew for him. He was usually very jumpy, and at the moment he looked as if he would rather be anywhere else. “And then I have to pay? Who thought up this fragged up idea?” 

She picked up another cube, glaring at Manager. 

“Come by the ring tomorrow, it’s a nice one, just try it.” He said, as he nearly crumbled under her stare. “I’ll give you a tour with the twins.” He gave the twins a greasy smile, and Mom huffed. “It’s good press, fighting to save your sons? You know how the crowd eats it up!”

“I know.” Mom said, and turned her look to the twins. “Go to bed, now.” 

Sunstreaker pulled Sideswipe into their room, with a mattress on the floor, and pulled the ragged blankets over them. They could still hear Mom and Manager talking,although much quieter now. 

*I don’t want to go to a fighting ring again.* Sideswipe said, venting hard.

*We don’t have a choice, we’ll at least get extra fuel tomorrow.* Sunstreaker said, *Treats if we are lucky.*

*We’re never lucky.* Sideswipe said, burying his head in the pillow. 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stayed close to Mom, as they looked around the backstage area of the ring. It was full of mechs and femmes, talking and training, and occasionally glancing at the twins and their mother. Manager had tried to convince her to hold their hands, but she had brushed him off.

She kept looking around, until a large mech started to approach her. He was even taller than Mom; his gray armor was battle scared, his optics bright. A black mech, half his size, was a step behind him, and gave the twins an off feeling. 

*He’s scary.* Sunstreaker said, looking at the black mech.

*Which one? The big one could eat us, and the other looks like he ate dark energon.* Sideswipe said, as the adults started to talk. 

*Is Mom going to fight him?* Sunstreaker asked, looking between the mechs, *Frag, she may have to.*

*Mom’s going to get her aft handed to her.* Sideswipe said, as the large gray mech introduced himself. 

*He looks like he will… Isn’t Megatronus one of the 13 Primes?* Sunstreaker asked, furrowing his brow. *He doesn’t look like a Prime.*

*No way, the Primes are the good guys.* Sideswipe glanced at Megatronus, *He does not look like a good guy.* 

*Definitely not* Sunstreaker said, and they both turned as Megatronus looked at them. 

“They look like they will be fighters when they are older.” Megatronus said, with a smirk. “What do you think, little ones, will you follow your mother into the ring?”

“They will, if they want to survive.” Mom said, her optics narrowing at them, and they both nodded. “Sadly, they will never get to see you in the ring.” 

Megatronus chuckled, and the twins optics got wide when Megatronus got in Mom’s face, but she held her ground. 

“We will see soon, Zeta of Kaon.” He stepped back, as Mom watched him. “If you will excuse Soundwave and myself, we have work to do.”

They left, Mom cursing under her breath, Manager starting to shake, and the twins exchanged a look. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Sunstreaker held onto Sideswipe’s hand like a lifeline as they ran. 

The backstage was full of yelling, and screaming, with Enforcers and Fighters running, and completely missing them. Sunstreaker led the way, darting between legs, and keeping his optics on the end of the hallway where the exit stood.

*Hurry!* Sideswipe said, *They got like half of the fighters!*

*They are not going to get us.* Sunstreaker said, *Stay close!*

They finally made it out the exit, and then quickly down a side street, and didn’t stop moving until the sirens were muted and they couldn’t see the flashing lights anymore.

They sat, against a building, watching as the mechs and femmes walked pass, catching their vents. 

*What should we do now?* Sideswipe said, looking at Sunstreaker. 

*Go find some of Mom’s friends, and see if they can help us.* Sunstreaker said, meeting his optics. 

*They aren’t going to help us.* Sideswipe said, *They barely helped Mom, why would they help us?* 

*Fair enough.* Sunstreaker said, *I wonder if Mom got caught.*

*She was in the ring.* Sideswipe said, and Sunstreaker nodded. *No more cubes flying at us.* Sunstreaker gave Sideswipe’s grin a frown, *We can go see if they left any energon at the ring, after they clear out.* 

*We got like another hour or two, then.* Sunstreaker said, *Let’s go to the park till then.* 

Sideswipe stood up, and helped Sunstreaker up, before heading down the street. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

*We need to find some solvent.* Sunstreaker said, as they rummaged through the trash bins. *I can feel my joints getting gunk in them.*

It had been almost a month since they had run from the raid on the ring. 

They had lived off stolen fuel, with a few hand outs, as well as a few escapes from Enforcers. 

They had ran into Manager, who had given them some energon that had burned their throat, and he laughed at the fluid that welled up in their optics. Sunstreaker had smashed the empty cube into Manager’s knee, and they ran as he bled.

They had slept wherever and when ever they could, which usually meant a stoop, and their alarm clock was voices screaming at them. 

They had found the spot they were currently looking for fuel from listening to a few of the others on the street.

They were so involved in looking for energon, they barely heard the large mech approached but they both whipped around when he spoke. 

*We need to go.* Sunstreaker said, moving closer to Sideswipe.

*He looks decent.* Sideswipe said, as the large, red mech spoke. *He’s offering us fuel.* Sideswipe wiggled, as the mech looked down at them. They watched as he turned as headed back to…

*IS that the new clinic?* Sideswipe said, after the mech had disappeared into the brightly lit building. 

*We need to leave.* Sunstreaker said, grabbing Sideswipe’s arm. 

The mech reappeared and they both froze, watching as he put the cubes on the steps. 

*It’s probably the good stuff…if it’s from the clinic…* Sideswipe said, turning to look at Sunstreaker. *If he tries anything, we just smash the cubes in his face.* Sunstreaker huffed, *We can get a cube, then run.* 

Sunstreaker looked between Sideswipe and then the mech and the cubes. He slowly nodded, and they stepped out of the alley, and we halfway there when the mech spoke again, making them both jump. 

Sideswipe picked up his pace, and joined the mech first, with Sunstreaker behind him, watching the mech closely.

*Not too close* Sunstreaker warned, as Sideswipe glanced at the mech and then to the building. 

Sunstreaker watched them as they spoke, and huffed when the mech asked for their names. 

*Our name for a cube? We can’t say no.* Sideswipe said, as he spoke to the mech.

Sunstreaker finally joined them, as Sideswipe enjoyed his cube. He finally caved, and took the cube from the mech. 

*Ironhide.* Sunstreaker said, *Think we could ask us for more cubes?* 

*Maybe* Sideswipe said, as he talked with Ironhide. They exchanged a look at Ironhide’s offer to meet Ratchet and First Aid. *They’re Doctors, they are always nice.* 

They looked at their empty cubes, and with the offer of another cube, and a bath, that made Sunstreaker take the lead from Sideswipe.

Ratchet and First Aid were nice, and didn’t even bat an optic when Sideswipe spilled his energon from a second cube. Sunstreaker was already pulling his arm back to thrown his cube, when Ratchet kneeled and offered a cleaning cloth. He nearly dropped his cube in shock, and then looked sadly at Sideswipe and his dirty plating.

Ratchet led them to their bath, and couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Ironhide losing a fight with bubbles. They half ran to the tub, only to stop when they realized they couldn’t get in. 

*You ok?* Sideswipe said, as Ratchet picked up Sunstreaker. 

*Will be in a minute.* Sunstreaker said, and Sideswipe could feel the excitement coming from him. 

They cleaned up, with Sunstreaker not letting Sideswipe up without scrubbing him down. When he was done, he took a handful of bubbles and shoved them in Sideswipe’s face. Sideswipe retaliated, and they had a bubble war, that wore them out. 

They were pulled out of the tub, with Ironhide and Ratchet drying them off, and agreed to the bed. 

The last thing they remembered, before the soft bed they woke up to, was Ironhide picking them up from where they sat in the washroom. He wore a smile, and he was gentle when he picked them up.

*He’s nice.* Sunstreaker said, as his optics closed.

*I like him.* Sideswipe said, snuggling next to him. 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

A few days later, they woke up in the too soft bed, when Ironhide quietly opened the door to their room. 

“Come on, time for morning refuel.” Ironhide said, as they solely woke up. 

Both of them grumbled, but got up, and followed Ironhide. They groggily sat and drank their cubes, before Sunstreaker paused and looked around.

*Where’s Ratchet?* Sunstreaker asked

“Where’s Ratchet?” Sideswipe asked, as Ironhide sat with them. 

“He had some stuff to do at work.” Ironhide said, “What do y’all want to do today?” 

*Sleep.* Sunstreaker said, finishing his cube, and Sideswipe rolled his optics at him.

“I need to go to the market, that sound like a plan?” Ironhide asked, looking between them. 

*We can ditch him and head out again.* Sunstreaker said *It’s not like they are going to keep us forever.*

*Yeah, let’s do that.* Sideswipe said, *Sucks, because he and Ratchet have been cool.* Sunstreaker nodded once.

“I like the market.” Sideswipe said, smiling at Ironhide, who returned it. 

They headed out, and Ironhide had to pick them up and put them on his shoulders because the market was too busy. They looked around wide opticed, holding on to Ironhide, as he picked up various things, getting curious looks from anyone that saw them. 

Ironhide put them down when he had to talk to one femme about something, and they slowly inched away, and we half way across the market when they froze as their names were yelled. 

“SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!”

They slowly turned to see Ironhide, looking around, his optics wide. 

*Why is he looking for us?* Sunstreaker asked, looking at Sideswipe confused. 

*Maybe he doesn’t want Ratchet mad at him?* Sideswipe said, shrugging before footsteps approached them and they were both lifted into the air.

Ironhide’s worried face came into view of their shocked faces. 

“What are you two doing? I almost lost you! You can’t do that to me!” Ironhide said, as he walked them out of the market, still holding them tight. “Are you ok? Did something happen?”

*Sunny…he cares about us…* Sideswipe said, still looking shocked at Ironhide. 

Sunstreaker stayed quiet, staring at Ironhide. 

“We…we saw some treats and got excited…sorry…” Sideswipe said, quietly and looked away. 

“No, no, it’s ok. I was just so worried.” They stepped back into the house, and Ironhide closed the door, and set them down, only to kneel in front of them. “But you’re ok?” 

He looked between them, and Sunstreaker surprised them by nodding, and speaking.

“We’re ok, sorry.” Ironhide nodded, with a small smile. 

“It’s ok,” He stood up, “How about we go out back? We can kick the ball around.” 

“We’ll kick the ball around, you can try and not pop it.” Sideswipe said, and Ironhide laughed, but nodded. 

They played outside until Ironhide got a comm. and they got visitors. 

Ironhide introduced them to Orion, Elita, and Prowl, who made them stand closer to Ironhide. He was an Enforcer, but offered them treats, with Elita, and almost tackled them for the treats. Then Orion showed them a huge data pad. Sunstreaker lit up, and was happy to color, with Sideswipe talking to Orion, and hardly noticed Ratchet with a black and white mech come into the house. 

They gave them hugs, with Sideswipe encouraging Sunstreaker to do so, when they left. 

They played outside as the sun was setting, with a new ball from Elita, and kept glancing at Ratchet and Ironhide speaking. 

*I guess were staying here for a bit cause they brought Enforcers in.* Sideswipe said, as he kicked the ball. 

*Could be worse.* Sunstreaker said, *Energon whenever we want, soft bed, and they’re not bad to be around.* He glanced at Ratchet and Ironhide, *Long as we don’t end up back in Kaon, we’re ok.*

 

\------------------------------------

 

They ate every treat they could find, and they followed Ratchet or Ironhide around wherever they went, and Sideswipe wanted to know everything, with Sunstreaker listening to it all for the next few days. 

They went to the market, and stayed close to Ratchet and Ironhide both times, one of them always watching them. 

A few days later, Sideswipe was poking his too quiet twin, and figured out why after a few minutes. 

*I want to know if we are staying here or are they getting rid us.* Sunstreaker said, 

*Me too.* Sideswipe said. 

Sunstreaker made a decision and spoke up, and he could tell he surprised Ratchet and Ironhide.

*Why can’t they just keep us with out involving the Enforcers?* Sideswipe said, after the 4 of them spoke.

*They just do.* Sunstreaker said, as Sideswipe groaned at the mention of a bath. *We’ll bug them more tomorrow.* 

The next morning they got the surprise of toys and treats, along with the visitors, making them curious. 

They were happy to go play with their toys, trying to glimpse inside to see what the adults were doing. 

*They are talking about us.* Sunstreaker said, *They have to be talking about us.* 

*About where we are going?* Sideswipe said, *This is scrap! I like it here!" He kicked the ball hard, and Sunstreaker caught it. *We’ll end up in a group home or something, like Mom always threaten us with!* 

*No, Frag that.* Sunstreaker said, shaking his head. *We will run away if that happens.* He looked back up at the house. *We’re staying here.* That made Sideswipe give him a look. *We know Mom isn’t coming looking for us…she’s in jail, again, and we are not going back to that.* 

*How? We can’t just tell them we’re staying?* Sideswipe said, crossing his arms. *And you need to talk more! You are going to make them think you have a messed up processor or something!* 

Sunstreaker shrugged.

*Cause I said we’re staying, so we are.* Sunstreaker said, looking back at Sideswipe. *Let’s go figure out what they are saying.* 

He threw the ball into a tree and ran towards the house, Sideswipe on his heels. 

The adults fell silent as they surrounded Ironhide, and Sunstreaker noticed the data pad, and read the few words he knew. 

*The data pad is from Mom.* Sunstreaker said, and told the adults so. 

*Frag, this is It.* Sideswipe said, as Ratchet spoke and their jaws dropped. *NO WAY!*

They tackled Ratchet first, then Ironhide, who held onto them tight.

*I told you we were staying.* Sunstreaker said, with the smallest of smiles, as Sideswipe wore a huge grin.


	9. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker and SIdeswipe get one last chance to say good bye their biological mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the Twins and Bluestreak are bonded, but before the Ark left Cybertron.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stepped into the mobile medic tent, and found Jazz, along with Ratchet, and gave them a curious look. 

“What’s up? I thought we had gotten everyone?” Sideswipe said, “Do-"  
He froze as he realized there was a femme laying on the bed, with recent welds, and venting hard, as she was connected to various machines and IVs. Her armor was dented and cut, but her optics were bright as she watched them. 

“Zeta.” Sunstreaker said, his voice flat. 

“We just found her; she was in the rubble under one of the buildings.” Jazz said, “Bluestreak found her.” 

“Why did you call us here?” Sideswipe asked, looking at Ratchet. 

“She is dying.” Ratchet said, quietly, “I can not repair her damage, it is too extensive and she was under the rubble for too long.” They both looked at him. “She asked about you, because she recognized me.” 

Sunstreaker vented hard, and clenched his fists. 

“You took better care of them than I ever could have.” Zeta croaked, looking at Ratchet, then to the twins. 

“Anyone could have taken better care of us than you.” Sunstreaker said a sharp note to his voice. “All you did was drink and blame us for everything.”

Zeta had the good grace to look away, as Ratchet laid a hand on Sunstreaker’s arm. 

“I did, I will not deny the past. I was a horrendous mother.” Zeta said, quietly. “I should have left you at an orphanage; you could have gotten adopted by someone.” Bluestreak quietly entered the tent, and stood between Jazz and the twins. “Instead I was selfish, I kept you, to remind me of Beta,” She looked at the twins, “You both look just like her. Beyond beautiful, and with a fierceness that could take down the world.” 

She started to cough, and Ratchet went to her side, checking over her stats. The twins had fallen silent, sadness written all over their frames, and Sunstreaker unclenched his hands. Bluestreak put a hand on Sideswipe’s arm, and he nodded to Zeta.

“This is Zeta of Kaon you pulled out of the rubble.” Bluestreak’s optics got wide, and she looked at Zeta. “She asked for us.” Bluestreak slid her arm around his waist. 

“I need a minute.” Sunstreaker stepped out of the tent, with Zeta watching him. She turned back to look at Bluestreak and Sideswipe. 

“I should thank you, Bluestreak, is it?” Bluestreak nodded, “I should, but I think I should have died in that rubble, and let my sons live without ever knowing what happened to me.” 

“They needed to know what happened to you.” Bluestreak said, “They have had an amazing life thanks to Ratchet and Ironhide. They are some of the best fighters in the entire Autobot Army. They have grown and lived without you, but you were the first to know them, and after you disappeared, there were too many questions. They need closure with you, and By the Well, they get that chance.” 

Zeta looked at her for a minute, before nodding. 

“I will thank Primus when I meet him in the Well.” She looked between Sideswipe and Bluestreak, “Keep that femme close, she cares about you.” Sunstreaker joined them again, taking a deep vent. “That is rare and precious…” She took a deep, shuttering vent. “I don’t expect you accept my apology, but I am giving you one. I am sorry for what I did and didn’t do, and what you suffered.” Sideswipe bowed his head. “I am not sorry for giving you to Ratchet.” She glanced at Ratchet, “He gave you a second chance, a real family, and a life worth living.” She shook her head, “Not the pit fighters you would have become with me, or joining the Decepticon ranks with Megatron, or never finding the peace of mind you deserved.” 

She lay back on the bed, closing her optics, falling silent.

“We will keep her close.” Sunstreaker said, quietly making Zeta look at him. “We will value every moment we have with her, and not destroy her memory with our sadness. We don’t want you apology, we have grown and moved on from your terrible treatment of us. We went to school, and made friends, and never thought about if we would refuel more than once in a day, or if something would get thrown at us because we existed.”

He paused, taking a vent, then continued.

“We would have never followed in your footsteps, even if we had stayed with you. You took out your anger on innocent sparklings, and then used us for press.” Zeta turned away, “Do you know how long it took us to accept that we weren’t going to be left alone again? How long it took for us to hear someone tell us they love us without us believing they wanted something from us? After bad battles, and missions gone wrong, your voice is still the one we hear…” Zeta had tears running down her face. “I’m sorry our mother Beta died bringing us into this world, but you should have honored her memory and loved us as much as you loved her.” 

“You’re right.” Zeta said her voice thick. “Primus be you are right.” She took a vent. “I have no excuse.” She looked at the twins, “I can never make it right.” 

“No, you can’t.” Sideswipe said, “But, you can tell us about Beta.” Zeta looked at him curious. “You never told us about her…Let us have a good memory of one of our biological parents.” 

“Alright.” Zeta said, nodding. 

They found chairs, letting Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, then Bluestreak, after they silently asked her, to sit next to Zeta’s bed. 

Jazz and Ratchet stepped out of the tent, and exchanged a look.

“I still don’t know if this is a good idea.” Ratchet said, quietly, looking at the medical tent. “But it would have been wrong to not give them a choice.” 

“And that’s why you will always be the best parent for the twins.” Jazz said, “You give them a choice, where Zeta would never have.” Ratchet nodded.

They went their separate ways, but both met at the tent barely an hour later when Bluestreak commed them. 

Zeta had her optics closed, the edges of her armor gray, her stats were erratic, and Ratchet saw the twins caught between sadness and confusion. 

Zeta reached out, and spoke, quietly.

“Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, I will tell Beta you grew up to be wonderful mechs and-and she…she would be proud of you.” She took a vent, it rattling in her chest. “I’m sorry, I love you, I’m sorry.” Sideswipe was the first to reach out, and took Zeta’s hand, with Sunstreaker’s hand joining them a moment later. “Do better with your sparklings than I did…” 

The machine wined as Zeta’s spark went out, and Ratchet turned it off. Sideswipe pulled his and Sunstreaker’s hand away, before leaning back in his chair. 

“We should bury her.” Sunstreaker said, looking at Zeta, his voice oddly flat. 

“Alright,” Bluestreak said, patting his shoulder. 

They met half an hour later, Zeta was wrapped in cloth, and laid on the ground, as they started to dig. The twins refused to let them dig, letting Jazz, Bluestreak, and Ratchet stand off to the side. They dug quickly, and lowered Zeta into the ground. The covered it up, and then Jazz passed out a round of hi grade. 

“What are we toasting?’ Bluestreak said, looking at the twins.

“To an old mean femme, that fragged us up, and tried to make amends in the end.” Sideswipe said, raising his cubes. 

They toasted, and took a sip.

“She was fragged up, but made a good decision to let us go.” Sunstreaker said, as they drank. “Good riddance and hope you find peace in the Well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I the twins needed closure, and the best way to do so was to let them deal with the first person to hurt them.

**Author's Note:**

> This fluff nearly killed me...


End file.
